Enchanted
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: You Should be Mine.. "Hinata". . .
1. First Met

**Ohayou Minna... m(-.-)m**

**Perkenalkan saya Hime Heartfilia, ini adalah Fanfic Naruto pertama saya.. Sebelumnya saya membuat Fanfic Fairy Tail..**

**Saya Harap Readers sekalian menikmati Fanfic saya yang masih abal-abal ini..**

**Cerita ini PURE imajinasi saya tanpa menjiplak, jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, mohon dimaafkan. . ~(^^~)**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict**

**Season by Hime**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Di musim panas Jepang ini, matahari nampak bersinar dengan gagahnya tanpa mengenal ampun.. Di Kota ini banyak penduduk yang memilih untuk bersantai dirumahnya dibandingkan melakukan aktivitas berat, diantara mereka memilih duduk di teras halaman rumah mereka sambil mengipasi badan mereka yang nampak berkeringat.. Kota ini bernama Konoha..**

**Mari kita melihat pemeran utama wanitanya. .**

**Panasnya musim panas ini tidak mengusik dirinya sama sekali. Gadis ini memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo, dia nampak tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang berbalutkan hotpants berwarna hitam dengan tanktop berwarna biru tua dengan cardingan transparan yang terbuat dari sutra mahal. Headset masih menempel dikedua telinga gadis cantik ini. Wajahnya ketika tertidur nampak seperti malaikat begitu damai dan polos. Dialah Hinata Hyuuga, pewaris Hyuuga Corp. yang merupakan Perusahaan yang sangat tersohor di Konoha.**

**Kenapa seorang Hyuuga bisa dengan santainya tertidur di bawah pohon taman kecil ini?**

**Jawabannya adalah. . . .**

.

.

"Hinata-Chan..."

Tampak seseorang sedang berlari menghampiri Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan headphonenya..

Nampaknya orang itu tengah menyamakan posisinya dengan Hinata saat ini, dan dia mulai menepuk pelan muka Hinata..

"Ngg..." Geliat Hinata lembut dan dia mulai membuka iris matanya, matanya berwarna perak lavender sungguh indah... Seperti mutiara yang bersinar.

"A..a Na-Naruto-Kun..." terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata saat melihat Naruto dan dia terlihat gugup. Hinata pun dengan segera melepas Headsetnya dan mematikan lagu dari Iphone terbarunya.

"Maafkan aku terlambat..." Naruto tampak menyesal tetapi setelah itu dia kembali memberikan senyuman yang mampu membuat Hinata meleleh saat itu juga. Seketika muka Hinata menjadi semerah buah tomat.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata pun memberikan senyum termanisnya yang membuatnya semakin lucu, manis dan cantik.

"Jadi kamu mendengar lagu apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Hinata dan melihat Iphone nya.

_Deg.. Degg.. Degg... _Itulah suara jantung Hinata saat ini... Dia merasa jantungnya hampir lepas ketika Naruto memindahkan posisinya dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Hm.. Ha-Hanya lagu Cla-clasic Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata gagap karena merasa sangat gugup..

"Aku pinjam ya Hinata .. heheh..." Naruto segera memasangkan headset ke telinganya dan memilih lagu yang akan di dengarnya..

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat teman masa kecilnya ini dan cinta pertamanya.. Tiba-tiba Naruto memasangkan sebelah headsetnya ke telinga Hinata.. Hal ini membuat Hinata semakin deg-deg an..

"Lebih baik kita mendengarkan berdua kan, Hinata?" Naruto sukses membuat Hinata hampir pingsan akibat senyumannya yang sehangat matahari. Mata saphirenya yang indah merasuki jiwa Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka hanya mendengarkan lagu dibawah pohon yang rindang. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil sambil bercerita ringan. Sepertinya mereka melupakan tujuan utamanya..

* * *

**Disaat yang bersamaan di Konoha Airport. .**

**Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang di Konoha Airport ini.. **

**Ada yang menunggu pesawat take-off, ada yang mengurus tiket pesawat, ada yang mendorong koper melihat jadwal terbang, ada yang memeriksa paspor dan visanya, dan terlihat juga orang-orang yang masuk ke bandara karena sudah take-in dan sampai di Konoha Airport. **

**Nampak seorang pria yang sedang menarik kopernya. Dia memakai jaket berwarna biru tua dan kaos berwarna putih, celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers berwarna putih tidak lupa kaca mata hitam. Rambutnya bermodel emo dan berwarna raven. Ketika dia melepas kaca matanya, seketika gadis-gadis, ibu-ibu, anak-anak dan bapak-bapak melihatnya dengan tampang terpesona.**

**Banyak gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris dan ada beberapa yang berbisik "**_**Tampannya..."**_** "_Artis korea mana tuh?" _kepada sesama temannya.. Tetapi pria ini tetap dengan cool melewati mereka dan tampak sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ya.. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha juga memiliki perusahaan besar dan berpengaruh di Konoha setelah Hyuuga Corp..**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama sekali ya..." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Konoha yang nampak sudah berubah sangat jauh sejak 10 tahun lalu dia meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi ke New York untuk bersekolah disana.

Sasuke terus melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari Konoha Airport dan dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat Butler dengan lambang Uchiha pada jasnya dengan mobil Alpina B7 BMW keluaran terbaru.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke Sama.." Salam butler itu membungkuk dan segera membukakan pintu belakang untuk majikannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan kopernya di ambil ahli oleh butlernya dan di masukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil, dengan cekatan butler itu segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarai mobil itu menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan matanya menatap keluar jendela dengan sepasang headset bertengger di telinganya. Sasuke nampak kaget dan sedikit tertegun karena pemandangan di Konoha benar-benar sudah berubah banyak, tetapi karena dia mengalir darah Uchiha jadi dia merasa enggan untuk bernorak-norak ria dan tetap stay cool...!

.

.

"Hinata-Chan .. Hari ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto masih setia duduk disamping Hinata dan mendengar lagu dari Iphonenya..

"Hm.. A-aku ingin pe-pergi ke taman bermain.." Hinata nampak gugup dan gagap ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Yosh...! Ayo kita pergi ke sana..." Naruto segera melepas headsetnya dan berdiri membersihkan celana belakangnya dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri.

Hinata merasa semakin gugup dan wajahnya kini mulai memerah atas perlakuan Naruto..

"Ng.." Jawab Hinata singkat dan membersihkan celananya juga serta merapikan headset dan Iphonenya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna biru muda.

Mereka pun pergi ke taman bermain dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Masih dalam perjalanan, Sasuke masih terus melihat keluar jendela.. Tapi, dia melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya dengan seseorang.. Dia pun menyuruh butlernya untuk berhenti dan memakirkan mobilnya ke tepi. Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan menyusul orang itu.

"Oi.. Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke dari belakang orang itu.

Orang yang dipanggilpun berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, tempat dari suara itu berasal.. "Sa-Sakuke...!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan dan berusaha memeluk Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke dengan tangkas menghindari pelukan mematikan dari Naruto atau dia akan dianggap homo oleh orang sekitar belum lagi suara Naruto yang mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar, sungguh membuat malu. Alhasil membuat Naruto jatuh akan elakan Sasuke.

Hinata pun berbalik badan dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Sasuke meskipun dia tidak mengetahui siapa itu Sasuke.. Sasuke sempat tertegun dengan senyuman Hinata, mata Hinata yang berwarna perak lavender bertemu dengan iris mata Sasuke yang berwarna onyx dan membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan. Tetapi seperti biasa seorang Uchiha enggan menunjukan rasa itu.

"Oi.. Oi.. Kapan kau pulang Teme...?! Kenapa tidak mengabariku...?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di tanah.

Sasuke hanya menengok ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum tipis kemudian, membantu Naruto berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto dan disambut oleh Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Da-Daijoubu Naruto-kun..?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ng... Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-Chan.." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membuat pipi Hinata sedikit memerah.

Entah kenapa Sasuke yang melihat ini sungguh merasa jengkel dan segera melepaskan tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto terjatuh kembali.

"Aw... Sial kau Teme...! Kenapa kau melepas tanganmu..." Erang Naruto sakit dan segera bangkit dan mengelus pantatnya.

"Tch.. Berisik kau dobe..!" tiba-tiba mood Sasuke menjadi jelek karena melihat Hinata yang merasa malu-malu ketika berbicara dengan Naruto, nampaknya Sasuke juga tidak tau kenapa.. Tapi memang kan mood Sasuke suka berubah-ubah..

"Beginikah caramu menyambut teman masa kecil mu..?! Oi Teme.. Kapan kau kembali? Sakura-Chan pasti senang kau sudah kembali..." Tanya Naruto panjang lebar tetapi jawaban itu tidak digubris oleh Sasuke dan dia hanya menatap Hinata dalam-dalam sehingga membuat Hinata merasa risih dan menundukkan kepalanya karena takut menatap mata Sasuke.

"_Sial.. Kenapa dia malah menunduk..?! Apakah aku begitu aneh? Biasanya para gadis-gadis akan berteriak kegirangan karena aku menatap mereka... Tapi.. Kenapa dia malah ketakutan seperti itu.." _gumam hati Sasuke dan membuat suasana hatinya semakin badmood..

Naruto yang melihat tatapan aneh Sasuke terhadap Hinata segera mengenalkan Sasuke ke Hinata dan sebaliknya.

"Ah.. Hinata-Chan kenalakan dia Sasuke teman masa kecilku.." Seru Naruto semangat memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"A-ano... Namaku Hinata Hyuuga.. Pa-Panggil saja Hinata.." seru Hinata gugup dan mengulurkan tangannya tidak lupa senyuman manis yang membuat rona pipi Hinata berwarna merah muda dan semakin chubby.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin berdag dig dug tidak jelas tetapi dia tetap dapat mengontrolnya dan bersikap cool..

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke.." Jawab Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya tetapi dia tidak membalas tangan Hinata. Hinata pun langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto..?" Tanya Sasuke dengan coolnya.

"Hanya menikmati liburan musim panas.. Hehehe..." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Terus?" Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Sasuke bertanya kembali. Nampaknya pertanyaan Sasuke yang ini berhasil membuat otak Naruto yang lemot loading cukup lama.

"Ah... Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain.. Kamu mau ikut bersama kami Teme..?" Ajak Naruto..

"Tidak aku harus pulang sekarang.."

"Baiklah jika itu begitu, Ayo Hinata.. Jaa..." Naruto pun pergi bersama Hinata

Sasuke pun segera kembali ke mobilnya.. Setelah melihat mereka sudah berjalan jauh. Sasuke pun menyuruh butlernya untuk menjalankan mobilnya dan segera pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang nampak Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tersenyum tipis..

"_Hinata .."_

* * *

.

.

**Maaf ya kalao Gajebo...**

**Semoga kalian menikmatinya...**

**Disini aku mau Pairing SasuHina...**

**Tapii aku juga senang NaruHina...:p**

**Mohon Review ya... m(-.-)m**

**Arigatou Minna...**


	2. Reunion

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict**

**Season by Hime**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mobil BMW berwarna hitam metalik itu telah berhenti di sebuah rumah yang bernuansa eropa dan sangat besar bak istana. Butler yang tadinya mengemudi segera keluar dan membukakan pintu belakang.

"Kita sudah sampai Sasuke Sama." Seru Butler itu setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke

"Ng." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut ramah oleh banyak maid dan butler di rumahnya.

"_Lihat, itu Sasuke Sama? Gyaa.. Tampannya..."_

"_Oh Kami Sama aku sungguh tidak menyesal bekerja di keluarga ini.."_

"_Benar..! Aku tidak menyangka dia akan setampan ini.. Setelah Itachi Sama sekarang Sasuke Sama.."_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah pulang kampung kalau begini.."_

"_Ketampanannya sungguh membuat iri.."_

Begitulah bisik bisik tetangga yang dilakukan oleh para maid dan butler di kediaman Uchiha setelah melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari hal ini dan hanya tersenyum tipis karena bangga akan ketampanannya serta ini merupakan hal rumlah bagi Sasuke sehingga dia tidak akan merasa terganggu. Sasuke dengan coolnya melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang besar.. Ya, itu adalah ruangan utama rumah Uchiha.

Nampaknya di sana para pemilik rumah sudah berdiri menyambut pangeran satu ini. Uchiha Fugaku sang Ayah, Uchiha Mikoto sang Ibu, dan Uchiha Itachi sang Kakak.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke, anakku.. Ibu sangat kangen sama kamu." Seru Mikoto girang sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sambutan dari Ibunya.

"Tadaimasu Minna." Sapa Sasuke singkat.

"Okaerinasai Sasuke" Sapa Fugaku tersenyum tipis

"Okaeri My Lovely Otouto." Perkataan Itachi membuat tampang jijik di muka Sasuke. Entah kenapa Itachi menjadi so sweet dan sedikit menjijikan meskipun itu untuk menggoda adik bungsunya.

Setelah mereka melepas rindu, mereka pun makan siang bersama setelah diberitahukan oleh maid bahwa makanan mereka telah tersaji. Tidak ada perkataan yang mendominasi makan siang tersebut hanya suasana hening. Begitulah Keluarga Uchiha yang lebih cenderung stay cool. Selesai makan mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang utama dan mulai berbincang kecil. Fugaku lebih memilih untuk membaca koran, sesekali dia ikut berbicara meskipun sedikit sekali, kini Keluarga Uchiha nampak terlihat hangat bukan karena musim panas ya. Meskipun diluar panas sekali tetapi ruang utama itu memiliki 5 penyejuk ruangan.

Tidak terasa waktu telah sore, Sasuke yang merasa lelah segera melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan segera mengambil handuk mandi yang telah disiapkan oleh maid nya. Setelah membersihkan badannya, Sasuke lebih memilih memakai piyama mandi dan mengelap rambut raven nya yang nampak masih basah. Sasuke hanya menatap ke luar jendela masih mengelap rambutnya. Sasuke nampak sexy saat ini. *Nosebleed*

Nampak langit mulai berwarna jingga di sertai beberapa burung yang terbang. Pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang.

"_Hinata."_

"Kenapa aku memiikirkan gadis itu?" pekik Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sadar dibuat kacau oleh otak kirinya. Segera mungkin dia mengganti baju yang telah disiapkan juga.

Dert.. Dert..

HP Sasuke nampak bergetar, dilihatnya ada SMS masuk.

"Naruto?" dibukanya SMS itu.

**From : Naruto Dobe**

**Oy Teme.. Jam 8 nanti ayo kita pergi reunian.. Jangan bilang tidak bisa ! Atau aku akan menjemputmu sekarang.. Tempatnya di Huni Bani Cafe. Ingat jangan telat.. !**

"Tch.. Si bodoh ini seenaknya saja." Sasuke enggan membalas SMS Naruto bukan karena pulsa habis tetapi, tanpa harus Sasuke balas pun Naruto sudah tau bahwa Sasuke pasti akan datang.

"Apakah gadis itu akan datang?" Sasuke melayangkan kembali pikirannya kepada Hinata tetapi dia enggan menanyakannya kepada Naruto karena gengsi nya yang selangit.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari nampaknya Itachi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Nampaknya My Lovely Otouto kini sedang jatuh cinta, Seperti apa gadis itu?" Itachi pun nampak penasaran dengan gadis yang kini telah ditempatkan ke hati Sasuke. Setelah itu Itachi segera pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan ide-ide dan senyuman liciknya.

.

.

"Ka-Kamu SMS siapa Na-Naruto Kun?" Hinata nampak penasaran karena Naruto tampak cengar cengir sendiri setelah mengetikan SMS kepada Sasuke.

"Ah.. SMS Sasuke, malam ini aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kembalinya dia ke Jepang." Sejurus senyuman maut Naruto mampu membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdebar kencang dan membuat raut wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hinata apakah nanti malam kamu bisa ikut?" Naruto nampak mengajak Hinata untuk mengikuti pesta nanti malam.

"A-aku belum tau Na-Naruto Kun.. Aku ha-harus mendapatkan ijin da-dari Otousan." Hinata nampak kaget dengan ajakan Naruto, dia berpikir ini adalah kencan padahal sebenarnya hanya ajakan teman biasa (poor Hinata). Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali ikut tetapi berhubung ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi sangat keras terhadap anak-anaknya apalagi Hinata adalah anak perempuan, nampaknya akan sulit.

"Baiklah.. Mari aku antarkan kamu pulang..." Naruto menampilkan sekali lagi senyuman mentarinya kepada Hinata. "Ha-hai." Hinata pun memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Mereka berjalan santai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Bukan berarti Hinata dan Naruto tidak mempunyai mobil mewah, tetapi ini adalah permintaan Hinata untuk jalan kaki agar terasa lama jika berada dekat dengan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport pribadinya menuju Huni Bani Cafe tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto untuk mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan mereka. Sesampainya Sasuke segera memparkirkan mobilnya. Ketika dia turun banyak sekali tatapan dari para gadis-gadis muda yang berlalu lalang disana. Nampaknya mereka pun terpesona akan ketampanan dan kewibawaan Uchiha satu ini.

"Tch. Apa tidak ada Cafe lebih bagus disini?" Sasuke hanya mendesis setelah melihat dekorasi cafe yang diunjuk Naruto untuk berkumpul. Cafe ini nampak seperti tempat berkumpul para Gay.. Dekorasi pada papan nama cafe yang cukup menjijikan. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Huni Bani Cafe dengan cool dan dilihatnya Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Gaara dan Neji sudah berkumpul di satu meja. Nampaknya cafe ini sudah disewa pribadi untuk acara mereka, terlihat hanya mereka dan para pelayan di cafe itu.

"Yo.. Teme.. Ayo cepat kesini, kamu sudah telat 3 menit." Naruto berdiri memanggil Sasuke yang nampaknya masih mencari sosok seseorang yang dipikirnya akan datang. Nampaknya sosok yang dicari Sasuke tidak bisa datang karena tidak mendapat ijin dari ayahnya.

"Sasuke Kun, apa kabarmu?" Sakura menyapa Sasuke malu-malu terlihat pipi Sakura berwarna merah muda.

"Ng." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan duduk di kursinya. Kemudian pelayan pria datang membawakan menu makanan dan mencatat makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka nampaknya hanya memesan makanan kecil. Selesai mencatat menu makanan yang dipesan, pelayan tersebut segera melangkah ke dapur.

"Oi.. Sasuke gimana kabar lu?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Menurut lu?" Sasuke hanya menjawab datar dan singkat tetapi adanya senyum tipis.

"Tch.. Kamu memang tidak berubah ya Sasuke.." Neji membalas dengan sedikit sindiran tetapi masih tersenyum.

"Terus ngapain lu balik ke Jepang Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Semua ini perintah Otousan."

"Apa kamu sudah memiliki wanita Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara juga membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat semua pelayan yang diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka berteriak histeris, seolah-olah mereka akan mudah mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha satu ini. Nampaknya Sakura juga merasa senang akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Oi Dobe.." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Tadi pagi itu pacarmu?" Nampaknya Sasuke penasaran sekali nih.

"Haa..!? Siapa?" Karena Naruto memang lemot sekali jadi dia pasti akan sulit mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya mudah sekali.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar Naruto bertanya balik akan pertanyaannya, sungguh kelewat bodoh sahabatnya satu ini. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto lemot begini.

"Apa perlu ku ulangi ,, bodoh.." Sasuke nampaknya mulai menekankan perkataannya. Hal ini membuat Kiba, Gaara dan Neji sedikit kaget akan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin tau urusan orang. Jarang sekali seorang Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Oh.. Hinata.. Bukan-bukan, dia adalah sahabatku juga.. Tanya saja Neji.." Naruto melambaikan satu tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Neji yang daritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara perihal mereka membahas adik sepupunya tersayang.

"Bukan apa-apa." Entah kenapa nampak kelegaan dalam hati Sasuke karena ternyata gadis itu bukan pacar si bodoh ini. Hal ini tanpa disadari Sasuke telah membuat senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Senyuman tipis Sasuke seketika membuat para pelayan wanita di cafe itu membuat lambang hati merah di matanya. Para sahabat Sasuke puun menyadari senyuman tipis itu. Neji, Kiba dan Gaara sepertinya mengerti akan senyuman itu. Naruto yang lemot tidak konek-konek juga dan lebih memilih menikmati cemilan yang sudah tersaji dimeja mereka. Sakura yang nampaknya juga mengerti akan senyuman Sasuke merasakan sedih amat dalam dan memilih menundukan kepala.

"Sakura-Chan.. Kamu sakit?" Nampaknya Naruto sadar akan kelakuan aneh Sakura yang tidak biasanya.

"Ah.. Tidak Naruto, tidak apa-apa.." Sakura berusaha menutupi raut sedih nya dan berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya kini sakit teramat sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura sejak 11 tahun lalu sampai sekarang dan juga Sakura pernah ditolak cintanya ketika Sasuke akan pergi ke New York.

"Ah.. Aku tau, kamu pasti sakit perut ya Sakura-Chan?" Naruto semakin khawatir tetapi kata-kata yang dipilihnya ternyata salah dan melayangkan bogem mentah ke muka Naruto.

Nampaknya Naruto kini jatuh ke lantai karena bogem mentah yang diluncurkan oleh Sakura karena pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Kiba, Neji dan Gaara hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan action gratis, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tetapi akibat pertanyaan Naruto yang bodoh tadi Sakura pun akhirnya tertawa kembali dan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan duduk di kursinya.

"Sungguh kejam sekali kau Sakura-Chan." Naruto mengelus muka dan pantatnya yang nampak sakit.

"Hahahaha.. Itu salah mu bodoh.." Nampaknya Kiba masih menikmati penderitaan Naruto.

"Salahmu tidak sensitif, dasar bodoh.." Gaara sedikit tertawa membela omongan Kiba dan membenarkan perbuatan Sakura barusan, karena itu adalah hiburan tersendiri.

Nampaknya malam ini akan terasa panjang bagi mereka ber-enam. Mereka asik mengobrol banyak berhubung besok adalah hari minggu dan mereka tidak harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

**~Review Time~**

**Indigo Mitha-Chan : **Shinnen Omedetou Gozaimasu Mitha-Chan.. ^^.. Aku juga penggemar berat Taylor Swift.. Gyaa... .. Judul ini juga aku ambil dari lagu Taylor Swift tetapi lagu ini ada arti mendalam buatku.. Arigatou~(^^~)

**Moku-Chan : **Pasti... ~(^^~) Arigatou

**Crimson Fruit : **Terima kasih pujiannya... ~(^^~) Maaf ya aku seperti terbiasa ketika ngetik BBM jadi banyak tanda titiknya trus penggunaan EYD yang masih salah.. Tapi aku senang atas saran kamu.. Arigatou ~(^^~)

**Lily Purple Lily : **Salam kenal juga.. ^^.. Arigatou ~(^^~)

**Dreamer Ladies : **Salam kenal Felia-Chan ^^ Aku juga suka pairing SasuHina tetapi NaruHina SasuSaku GaaHina juga bagus... Arigatou ~(^^~)

.

.

**Terima Kasih untuk Reviewnya dan Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini..**

**Chapter ini masih belum membahas adegan Romancenya, masih Friendship biar ga to do point dan kesannya garing mungkin next chapter akan sedikit-sedikit tapi pasti.. hehehe.. **

**Semoga kalian tetap menikmati dan memberikan Review (Kritik dan Saran diperlukan) Arigatou Minna dan Shinnen Omedetou Gozaimasu m(-.-)m.**


	3. See You Again

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict**

**Season by Hime**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke mendekati kasurnya setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dia rebahkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah setelah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang mengenai perkataan Naruto saat di cafe. Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk memulai pertanyaan mengenai Hinata kepada Neji meskipun dia sudah tau bahwa Neji adalah kakak sepupunya.

Karena terlalu lelah Sasuke pun terlelap ke alam mimpinya..

.

.

Tidak terasa pagi sudah menjelang. Matahari pun bersinar terik perlahan-lahan dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya menyambut pagi yang super cerah.

"Hime, mau pergi kemana? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah rapi?" tanya seorang pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga.

"A-Aku hanya i-ingin mencari udara segar Yui-Chan." Hinata menjawab gagap karena dikagetkan oleh pelayannya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana keadaanmu Hime? Bagaimana kalau sakitmu kambuh?" pelayan itu mulai khawatir.

"Tenang s-saja Yui-Chan.. A-Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku t-tidak akan terlalu lelah." Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan pelayannya ini bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"B-bukankah menghirup u-udara pagi akan membuat tubuh kita le-lebih segar, Yui-Chan?" sambung Hinata kembali.

"Memang benar, apa perlu aku minta Kaoru San untuk menemanimu Hime? Aku sedikit khawatir." Yui nampaknya masih ragu-ragu dikarenakan dia sangat mengkhawatirkan tuannya satu ini.

"Tidak pe-perlu Yui-Chan.. Aku j-janji akan pulang se-sebelum sore." Hinata masih tetap meyakinkan Yui untuk mengijinkannya pergi.

"Hai. Jika begitu ingat Hime pulanglah sebelum sore. Aku akan melaporkan kepada Hiashi Sama melalui telepon.. Jika terjadi sesuatu harap hubungi aku segera." Akhirnya Yui memberikan ijin kepada Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan pagi. Mungkin ini juga bagus untuk Hinata karena pasti dia akan merasa bosan dirumah sebesar ini tetapi, tetap saja akan membahayakan kesehatan Hinata jika dia terlalu lelah.

Hinata kini tinggal dirumah yang cukup besar bernuansa rumah traditional Jepang dengan banyak pelayan, seorang kepala pelayan dan Hyuuga Hanabi adik kandung Hinata yang nampaknya masih tertidur lelap. Lalu kemana perginya Hyuuga Hiashi?

Hyuuga Hiashi sang Tuan ternyata sedang menjalankan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak dapat ditinggalkan begitu saja, jujur Hiashi merasa enggan meninggalkan ke dua putri tercintanya dirumah dengan pelayan-pelayan tetapi, apa boleh dibuat bisnis ini sangat penting mengenai kelangsungan Hyuuga Corp.. Akhirnya Hiashi hanya menitipkan ke dua putri kesayangannya kepada para pelayan dan Neji serta mereka harus menghubungi Hiashi sehari 10x untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sungguh ayah yang protektip.

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan-jalan santai menikmati musim panasnya di hari minggu ini. Tidak lupa dia membawa Iphone kesayangannya dan headset sudah menggantung di telinganya. Nampaknya Hinata akan menghabiskan waktunya di tempat kemarin dimana dia berjanjian dengan Naruto. Yup.. Dibawah Pohon di taman Konoha. Dan nampaknya ini menjadi tempat favorit Hinata.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam itu nampak dipacunya pelan-pelan melalui jalanan Konoha yang tidak begitu ramai karena masih pagi. Pemilik dari mobil ini berpikir untuk berkeliling Kota Konoha yang sudah 10 tahun dia tinggali demi menggali ilmu di negeri tetangga. Ya dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Nampaknya Konoha banyak sekali mengalami perubahan, runtuknya dalam hati.

Kruk~

Sasuke nampak merasa lapar karena seingatnya tadi pagi dia hanya makan selembar roti tawar setelah itu pamit kepada keluarganya untuk berkeliling kota Konoha dan berjanji akan pulang sebelum siang.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya sedikit cepat dan mencari tempat makan atau kedai kecil. Mata Sasuke terus melirik toko-toko makanan yang dirasanya dapat memenuhi hasrat laparnya. Tidak lama Sasuke memarkirkan mobil sportnya dan turun dari mobilnya untuk masuk ke cafe kecil yang bernama Ice Cafe. Sasuke mungkin tertarik dengan menu makanan yang terdapat pada flyer depan cafe itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis setelah melihat gambar-gambar makanan yang ada di flyer itu. Hal ini menyebabkan para Ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja merasa terpana, sungguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan bagi ibu-ibu tersebut. Dengan segera dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam cafe, sebelum ibu-ibu itu mengerumuninya.

"Irashaimase" begitulah sapa dari pemilik atau pelayan cafe tersebut begitu tau ada tamu yang datang. Pelayan dan pemilik cafe nampaknya terpana akan tamunya sekarang. Ketampanannya begitu memukau begitu menurut orang-orang dalam cafe itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan design dalam cafe itu begitu minimalis dan tenang tidak begitu banyak tamu di pagi ini. Mungkin dia berpikir akan menjadikan cafe ini sebagai tempat favoritnya kelak. Sasuke berjalan mencari tempat yang akan di anggapnya nyaman sampai ketika matanya menangkap suatu objek yang rasanya dia kenal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lagi dan membuat semua pelayan wanita di cafe itu bisa pingsan.. Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendekati orang itu, rambutnya panjang dengan warna indigo. Tanpa terasa Sasuke sudah berada di belakang punggung orang itu dan Sasuke sedikit berdehem untuk mempermudah suaranya keluar.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke mulai membuka suara memanggil nama orang itu tetapi anehnya orang itu tidak merespon dirinya, Sasuke berpikir sejenak apakah dia salah nama? Atau karena orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan novel dihadapannya sehingga tidak mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hyuuga." Dipanggilnya sekali lagi oleh Sasuke dan hasilnya tetap tidak mendapat respon dari orang itu. Sasuke mulai kesal dan akhirnya dia menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Hinata." Sasuke mulai memanggil nama kecilnya dan bukan marganya lagi, sambil menepuk pundaknya. Orang yang merasa di panggil akhirnya menengok ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika dia melihat orang dihadapannya sekarang adalah..

"Hai Tampan,,, Aku bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata.. Aku Mimi Yurika.. Ada perlu apa denganku tampan.." Orang itu berkata-kata dengan genitnya dan diakhir kata dia menyentuh dagu Sasuke yang maskulin. Ternyata Sasuke salah menanggapi orang itu sebagai Hinata, lebih tepatnya di hadapan Sasuke saat ini adalah seorang bencong.

"Oh Kami Sama..." kata Sasuke dalam hati, kini dia segera meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, dan memacu mobilnya dengan segera. Bencong itu mengikuti Sasuke keluar cafe.

"Tampan mau kemana? Tunggu Mimi, tampan.. Tampan..!" Bencong itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Sasuke yang sudah jauh. "Dasar, tampan-tampan sombong." Bencong itu nampak kesal dan akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam cafe dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum dirusak Sasuke tadi. Terlihat orang-orang dalam cafe tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke dan raut wajahnya tadi. Bisa dibayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah bertampang cool memanggil orang kenalannya yang ternyata malah bencong muncul dihadapannya. Poor Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak berkeringat dingin meskipun ac dalam mobilnya dikatakan cukup dingin saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu. Sungguh sial Sasuke hari ini.

Serasa sudah jauh dari cafe itu Sasuke memperlambat mobilnya dan bernafas lega. Dia mengutuki tempat itu dan bersumpah serapah tidak akan pernah dan akan mau menginjakan kakinya ke cafe terkutuk itu. Sasuke juga akan menyimpan rahasia memalukan ini dari sahabatnya karena pasti akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai lelucon, terutama si bodoh Naruto itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat merinding.

Sasuke tidak merasakan lapar lagi karena kejadian barusan dan bermaksud untuk segera pulang kerumah dan mandi tujuh kembang untuk membuang sial. Tetapi kali ini iris onyxnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon. Ditajamkan pengelihatannya untuk memastikan kali ini dia tidak salah orang.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mendekati orang tersebut. Sasuke nampak bernafas lega karena kali ini dia tidak salah orang lagi. Sasuke melihat rambut indigonya yang panjang dan tertiup angin pelan yang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya membelai wajahnya yang putih nan damai saat tidur.

Sasuke berjongkong di sampingnya dan membelai lembut wajahnya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Ah.. Jangan Pergi..." Nampaknya Hinata sedang mengigau pelan dan membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ugh.." Hinata nampak bergeliat lembut dan membuka matanya menampilkan mata lavendernya yang indah. Objek yang ditangkap oleh mata lavendernya pertama kali adalah tampang seseorang dengan muka dingin dan datar sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"U-Uchiha San." Hinata nampak gugup karena melihat Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Kamu tidur pulas sekali?" Sasuke mengganti posisi duduknya disamping Hinata dan mengambil sebelah headsetnya kemudian dipasangkan ke sebelah telinga Sasuke.

Hinata merasa semakin gugup dan menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang chubby dan membuat dirinya semakin manis, Sasuke yang menyadari ini ingin sekali mencubit pipi Hinata tetapi karena gengsi selangit jadi diurungkan niat itu.

"A-ano U-Uchi-."

"Sasuke. Panggil saja dengan Sasuke" Sasuke menjawab datar dengan mata tertutup karena tidak tahan melihat wajah manis Hinata.

"Ng.. S-Sasuke San-."

"Panggil aku seperti kamu memanggil si bodoh itu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"A-Ano Sa-Sasuke Kun." Mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu terdapat senyuman tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat

"K-Kenapa kamu b-bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu

"Tidak boleh?" Masih dengan posisi tidak bergeming dan menutup matanya mendengarkan alunan musik yang lembut dari headset sebelah milik Hinata.

"B-Bukan begitu."

"Terus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke selanjutnya Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan mencari jawabannya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" Malah Sasuke yang berbalik tanya kepada Hinata.

"A-Aku sedang bersantai d-dan mencari udara segar."

"Tadi kamu mengigau." Sontak perkataan Sasuke yang datar ini membuat Hinata merasa malu sekali dan membuat wajahnya kini semerah buah tomat. Sasuke yang diam-diam mencuri pandang merasa gemas melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu. Tetapi seperti biasa stay cool!

Kruk~

Suara perut dari cacing-cacing Hinata yang menggelegar mengundang senyuman dari Sasuke. Sasuke segera melepas headsetnya dan bangkit menarik Hinata untuk bangun.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?" Sasuke nampak masih memegangi tangan Hinata yang hanya berdiri diam karena kaget.

"Kamu laparkan?" Sasuke memperjelas perkataannya.

"Ayo kita cari makan, aku juga lapar." Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Hinata , Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata yang nampak masih diam mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"A-Ano Sasuke Kun, tu-tunggu sebentar.. A-Aku ingin merapikan Headsetku." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas mininya. Setelah selesai Sasuke menggenggam kembali tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Mereka berdua kini telah duduk bersamaan di dalam mobil. Suasana nampak hening saat ini meskipun, lagu yang Sasuke putar di dalam mobil mengalun dengan indahnya.. Hinata yang merasa risih dan takut hanya menundukan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya meremas ujung dress biru miliknya. Sasuke yang memandang lirik arah Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau makan apa?" Pertanyaan singkat Sasuke nampaknya mencairkan suasana hening.

"Eh.?! A-Apa saja." Hinata nampak sedikit terkejut dan menjawab singkat karena dia merasa bingung ingin makan apa.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun menjawab singkat dan memacu mobilnya memasuki kawasan kios-kios yang menjual makanan, jelasnya tempatnya berbeda dengan tadi pagi.

"Apa kamu tidak ada rekomendasi?" Sasuke nampak bingung dengan deretan toko makanan yang berjejer di kanan kirinya. Berhubung Sasuke juga sangat lapar karena tidak sempat makan karena adegan tadi pagi, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke harus bersyukur juga karena adanya adegan itu maka dia dapat bertemu Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang.

"M-Mungkin Ichiraku Ramen" Hinata menunjuk sebuah toko ramen di depan, segera Sasuke memacu mobilnya ke sana dan diparkirkan mobilnya. Hinata dan Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam Ichiraku Ramen.

"Irashaimasu" Begitulah sapa pemilik kedai itu. Nampak Pria berumur 40tahun menyambut hangat Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ah.. Hinata Chan.. Tumben sekali.. Mana Naruto?" Sapa pemilik kedai Ichiraku Ramen tersebut. Mendengar nama Naruto entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi sedikit sebal, apalagi Naruto mungkin sering mengajak Hinata kemari.

"Siapa dia Hinata Chan? Pacarmu ya..?" Goda Teuchi selaku pemiliki Ichiraku ramen. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah karena godaannya sehingga tidak dapak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Sasuke yang merasa di abaikan merasa sebal tetapi dia juga menjadi senang karena di anggap pacar Hinata. Sasuke pun segera duduk dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk. Mereka pun memesan special ramen 2 dan Ocha hangat 2. Dengan cepat Teuchi membuatkan ramen untuk ke dua insan ini.

Hinata dan Sasuke segera melahap ramen mereka sebelum dingin. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sedang makan betapa anggunnya Hyuuga satu ini. Hinata yang merasa risih karena merasa di perhatikan oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menimbulkan rona merah muda dipipinya. Teuchi nampaknya juga menyadari kelakuan aneh dari ke dua insan di depannya jadi dia hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Jiisan?" Sasuke memecah keheningan karena merasa paman di depannya ini sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Eh.?! Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya menarik saja. Hey anak muda apakah kamu pacar Hinata Chan?" Mendengar godaan Teuchi Sasuke nampak menghentikan makannya sedangkan Hinata jangan di tanya, kini mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Bu-Bukan Jiisan, Sa-Sasuke Kun bukan pacarku." Hinata segera menjawab karena tidak ingin terjadi salah paham lagi. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata berpacaran dengan orang yang baru dikkenalnya kemarin terlebih orang ini cukung angkuh dan dingin di mata Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata entah kenapa hati Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Sasuke masih belum tau apa ini, tetapi dia tidak suka dengan jawaban Hinata. Sasuke pun hanya memilih diam.

"A-Ano Jiisan." Hinata membuka suara lagi.

"Iya Hinata Chan?" Teuchi menjawab sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang sudah dibersihkan.

"K-Kenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dia a-adalah teman Naruto Kun." Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal Sasuke." Teuchi senang karena merasa mendapat kenalan baru.

"Salam kenal juga Jiisan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Hinata dan Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya segera keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi tetapi tentu saja sudah membayar ramen yang mereka habiskan. Suasana hening nampak menyelimuti mobil Sasuke kembali. Nampaknya mereka masih belum menemukan topik yang harus dibicarakan. Sasuke melirik jam tangan nya dan waktu menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi lagi, Hime?" Sasuke menekankan hime dalam perkataannya dan alhasil sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Hinata merasa kaget dan terlihat wajahnya memerah karena penggunaan panggilan Hime.

"A.a.. Ti-tidak ada." Hinata merasa gugup dan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah sehingga dia tidak dapat berpikir. Sasuke yang diam-diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata seperti ini sungguh menggemaskan, sifatnya yang pemalu, tidak berisik, dan selalu memerah karena gugup merupakan kesukaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang dilihatnya ketika tadi pagi berkeliling kota Konoha.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Hinata dan Sasuke segera turun, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju pantai Konoha. Sungguh terlihat indah. Hamparan pasir putih, deburan ombak dan semilir angin di musim panas ini. Andaikan mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih pastilah sangat romantis.

Karena cuaca nampak cukup panas, Sasuke segera membelikan topi pantai kepada Hinata.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan topi itu kepada Hinata. Nampaknya gadis Hyuuga ini sedikit terkejut atas pemberian sang Uchiha.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke Kun." Hinata menerima topi itu dan tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak terlihat semburat merah tipis dari wajahnya.

Sasuke segera memakaikan topi itu ke kepala Hinata yang menampilkan semakin manis Hinata saat ini dengan dress mini berwarna biru muda dan cardingan transparan berwarna putih, Wedges berwarna biru muda senada dengan dress nya di tambah dengan topi pantai pemberian Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan menyusuri pantai Konoha tanpa adanya pembicaraan dari kedua pihak.

"A-Ano Sasuke Kun."

"Hn."

"Ke-Kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya Hinata penasaran karena Sasuke tidak memberitahukan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin melihat pantai." Sasuke hanya menjawab datar dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Itu saja?" Hinata seperti kurang puas akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kembali lagi mereka berdua sedang terdiam.

Triitt.. Triiitt..

Sasuke merasakan HP nya bergetar dari saku celananya, diambilnya HP tersebut dan dilihatnya panggilan dari Okaasan.

"_Sasuke.. Kamu kemana saja? Ini sudah siang, kenapa kamu belum pulang?" _Suara dari seberang yang nampaknya terdengar khawatir.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang." Sasuke hanya menjawab seperlunya berusaha membuat ibunya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"_Apa kamu tersasar nak?" _Suara itu masih terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak.. Aku janji sebentar lagi aku pulang." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Ibunya untuk tidak terus khawatir.

"_Baiklah.. Kaasan tunggu kamu ya sayang. Jaa.."_Panggilan pun terputus setelah ucapan itu.

"Hm.. Da-Dari Siapa Sasuke Kun?" Hinata sepertinya ingin tahu.

"Okaasan."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke terlihat raut wajah Hinata menjadi murung. Sadar akan hal itu Sasuke merasa penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak enak badan?"

"Eh..!? T-Tidak. A-Aku baik-baik sa-saja." Hinata berusaha tersenyum palsu tetapi tetap saja Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk kembali menuju mobil. Hinata hanya pasrah akan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya setelah diberitahukan oleh Hinata tentang jalan menuju rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Mengetahui hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Sampailah mobil sport sasuke di depan rumah Hinata.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke Kun." Hinata memberikan salam dan hendak turun dari mobil, tetapi langkah tersebut terhenti karena tangan kekar menahan tangan hinata. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata kaget dan tanpa mereka sadari topi yang Hinata pakai terlepas.

"A-Ada apa Sasuke Kun?" Hinata berusaha tetap kuat dan tidak terlihat gugup meskipun Sasuke tau sekarang inner Hinata seperti apa.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

"Masuklah."

Hinata pun turun dari mobil Sasuke dan sepertinya Hinata sudah di jemput oleh Yui Chan di depan gerbang untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Melihat Hinata sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah barulah Sasuke memacu mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Nee-Chan...! Kenapa kamu pergi sendiri?" Hanabi nampak marah dan kesal kepada Hinata karena meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di rumah.

"Haha.. Go-Gomen Hanabi Chan.. Ja-Jangan marah.." Hinata melihat gemas adik kecilnya yang sedang ngambek.

"Tenang saja Hanabi Chan, Hime tadi tidak sendiri.. Dia diantar pulang oleh seorang pria tampan." Goda Yui kali ini.

"A..aa.. i-itu." Hinata nampak semakin gugup dan mukanya nampak memerah sekarang.

"Siapa dia Nee-Chan? Kenapa tidak dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah?" Kali ini Hanabi turut menggoda Hinata yang sudah mulai pusing karena mereka memojokan dirinya dengan pertanyaan menggoda.

"U-Urusai." Hinata dengan muka merah padam segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan penuh menggoda dan curiga.

"Hihihi.." Hanabi dan Yui hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata yang seperti anak kecil dan sungguh menggemaskan. Tetapi mereka segera berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Hinata mulai memegangi kepalanya dan jatuh pingsan. Segera mereka menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang sudah terkulai lemah di lantai.

"Nee-Chan.."

"Hime."

.

.

* * *

**~Review Time~**

**Moku-Chan : **Akan diusahakan lebih panjang.. ^^

**Dreamer Ladies : **Akan selalu diusahakan update cepat.. ^^

**Indigo Mitha-Chan : **Mungkin akan OOC sih.. hihi.. tapi aku seneng aja.. Maaf ya ,..

Aku ga ada whats app,, uda aku apus.. adanya LINE.. mgkn bs aku add :p Makasih nih udah diksi Linknya.. gyaaaa...,, *Terharu* Happy Swift Year too Mitha-Chan..^^

**Lily Purple Lily : **Makasi ya uda seneng ama FF ini.. ^^

**Crimson Fruit : **Iya nih,, -.- habisnya sasu pantat ayam emang keren sih ;p hahaha... Aku akan berusaha membuat FF ini semenarik mungkin.. ^^

**Chaos Seth : **Maaf ya senpai kalao FF ini lebih mirip sampah.. :p Harap dimaklumi saja pemula ^^ tapi kritikannya NICE senpai meski pahit.. ;p

.

.

**Terima kasih sebesar besarnya untuk yang numpang baca dan juga memberikan Review.**

**Maafkan jika FF aku kurang menarik ya,, *pundung..**

**Tetapi akan terus di koreksi kok.. Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan.. ^^**

**Arigatou Minna m(-.-)m**


	4. Lavender

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict**

**Season by Hime**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mobil sport hitam itu telah terparkir di depan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang menjadi pemilik mobil tersebut segera turun tetapi tiba-tiba tatapan matanya tertuju kepada topi pantai milik Hinata yang dibelikannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil topi itu dan melangkah ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang Sasuke Sama." Ucap hormat seorang butler dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, niat Sasuke ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan beristirahat tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat kakak tersayangnya berada di ruang tengah sedang duduk dan menatap layar laptopnya dengan dokumen yang menumpuk di kanan dan kiri laptopnya.

"Hai Otouto Chan." Salam Itachi nampak kepulangan Sasuke dan matanya masih terus menatap layar laptopnya.

"Tch. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Itachi." Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan panggilan dari Itachi dan bermaksud segera meninggalkan Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Kamu kan memang manis My Lovely Tomato Sasuke." Itachi nampak menunjukan senyum liciknya. Sasuke tanpa aba-aba segera meninggalkan Itachi dari pada moodnya makin buruk. namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Itachi mulai bicara lagi.

"Begitukah sikapmu kepada kakakmu tercinta Baka Otouto." Itachi nampak sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke dan merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku lelah Itachi." Sasuke hanya menjawab malas dan bermaksud ingin segera ke kamar.

"Seharusnya kamu panggil aku Nii san. Dasar adik durhaka." Itachi masih merangkul leher Sasuke dan matanya tertuju pada benda yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Apa itu Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang kamu membeli barang perempuan? Atau jangan-."

"Ini punya temanku dan tertinggal di dalam mobilku, hentikan godaanmu yang tidak bermutu nii san." Seolah-olah Sasuke tau apa yang ada di benak Itachi. Itachi ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyenangi barang perempuan dan bermaksud memakai barang-barang perempuan.

"Punya Hinata?" Itachi mulai menyeringai licik dan menatap Sasuke yang nampak kaget akibat pertanyaannya. Sasuke kemudian kembali ke raut muka datar nya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sungguh manis sekali mukamu. Aku penasaran dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata. Nampaknya akan seru menggoda Sasuke." Itachi hanya bergumam kecil dan disertai senyuman liciknya kemudian, dia melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya kembali.

.

.

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk." Seru seseorang dari dalam kamar.

Kemudian pintu pun terbuka oleh seseorang dan menampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Neji Nii..." Hanabi segera memeluk Neji yang baru melangkah masuk kamar Hinata. Neji pun membalas pelukan Hanabi dan membelai pelan rambut Hanabi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Hanabi?" Neji nampak menampilkan raut muka sedih ketika dia mendapat kabar dari Hanabi 3 jam lalu mengenai Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan lagi.

Hiks..

Hanabi nampaknya mulai menangis.

"Gomen ne Neji Nii.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata Nee." Suara Hanabi masih terdengar terisak isak. Neji hanya bisa terus membelai kepala Hanabi untuk membuatnya merasa tenang sedikit.

"Bukan salahmu Hanabi. Apa dokter keluarga sudah memeriksanya?" Neji masih terus memandang lesu adik sepupu tersayangnya yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Hn.." Hanabi melepas pelukan dari Neji dan berusaha mengusap air mata dari pipinya.

"Dokter hanya bilang Hinata Nee terlalu lelah mungkin karena cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang panas. Tapi.." Hanabi nampaknya tidak kuat untuk mengatakan selanjutnya, dia nampak terdiam menunduk dan menahan air matanya untuk tumpah kembali.

Neji segera menghampiri kasur Hinata dan duduk di samping kasur Hinata yang nampak ada bagian kosong. Neji membelai wajah Hinata yang nampak damai.

"Tapi apa Hanabi?" Neji nampaknya ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Tapi jika ini terus berlanjut (pingsan) dapat membahayakan nee chan." Hanabi masih menunduk dan berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir tumpah.

"Jika itu terjadi aku akan segera memaksa dan membawa Hinata ke luar negeri dan mencarikan dokter ahli. Apakah kamu memberitahukan hal ini kepada Ojiisan?" Neji masih dengan muka sedih menatap lekat wajah Hinata.

Hanabi menggeleng kepalanya "Belum. Aku tidak ingin membuat Otousan khawatir."

"Bagus.."

"Cepatlah bangun Hinata.." seperti sihir kalimat yang ucapkan Neji. Jari-jari Hinata kini mulai bergerak pelan. Neji nampak kaget melihat gerakan dari Hinata. Hanabi pun segera menghampiri Hinata dan mulai memanggil Hinata.

"Nee chan bangunlah.." suara Hanabi masih terdengar lirih.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Hinata mulai terbuka. Meski masih samar-samar Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat bayangan Neji dan Hanabi dengan muka super duper khawatir.

"Neji Nii.. Hanabi.." Hinata nampak berusaha bangun untuk menyambut mereka.

"Istirahatlah Hinata.. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Neji nampak menahan badan Hinata yang berusaha bangun dan menidurkan kembali posisi Hinata.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja Neji nii.." Hinata nampak masih menampilkan senyuman malaikatnya seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya besok kamu jangan pergi sekolah dulu.. Istirahatlah.. Aku tidak mau kamu memperburuk kondisimu lagi.." Neji memberikan raut wajah yang sedih dan tegas.

"Besok aku juga akan bolos untuk menjagamu Neechan."

"Tidak perlu Hanabi.. Besok kamu tetap harus sekolah.. Aku akan mengijinkan kamu kepada Gai Sensei.. Lebih baik kamu tetap beristirahat.. Ayo Hanabi kita keluar, biarkan Hinata istirahat." Neji menggandeng tangan Hanabi meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan mematikan lampu kamar Hinata.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"Hahh.. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.. Akankah aku panjang umur Kami Sama?" Hinata nampaknya berbicara pelan dengan nada lirih.

"Akh." Hinata sedikit meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

**Hinata POV End**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi ini sangat menyejukkan hati. Nampaknya meskipun musim panas tetapi ternyata cuaca tidak begitu panas karena sedikit berawan. Tetapi tidak untuk kondisi Konoha High School.

Terlihat siswa siswi Konoha High School yang nampak malas melangkah kan kaki kedalam kelas dikarenakan sebentar lagi sudah memasuki masa liburan musim panas. Tetapi karena Konoha High School memiliki akreditas A++ maka semua muridnya harus masuk sekolah selama 2 minggu di awal musim panas untuk mendapatkan ilmu tambahan.

Beginilah suasana pagi Konoha High School siswa siswi yang tengah melihat mading mingguan, gosip-gosip masa muda dan lain-lain.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Itulah bunyi jam tanda masuk KHS dan akan dimulainya jam pertama. Siswa siswi dengan langkah berat mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing. Terlihat di kelas 2-1 Seorang guru masuk kedalam.

"Ohayou Minna." Seru seorang sensei berambut putih panjang dengan dandanan tebal namanya Orochimaru.

"Ohayou Sensei." Siswa siswi dikelas memberikan salam balik.

"Baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi akan sensei kenalkan seorang murid baru. Dia pindahan dari New York, karena alasan tertentu dia pindah ke Konoha dan bersekolah ke sini. Kamu yang diluar, masuklah." Seru Sensei bedak tebal itu kepada seorang diluar.

Nampaknya murid baru ini mengundang perhatian dari seisi kelas. Beberapa anak perempuan berbisik "Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki" sedangkan anak laki-lakinya nampak acuh. Begitu sosok yang dipanggil masuk ke dalam kelas. Jelas hal itu membuat para siswinya berteriak histeris dan membuat mata mereka ada love-love.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Seru sang Sensei.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hanya perkenalan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang kamu duduk disamping Neji." Perintah Orochimaru sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Neji.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat dari Sasuke dan dia segera menuju kursi kosong itu.

Para siswi di kelas 2-1 tidak berhenti melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah layaknya makanan enak. Mereka sungguh bahagia telah masuk kelas 2-1 sehingga bertemu dengan Prince Charming seperti dongeng-dongeng.

"Hai Sasuke.." Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat sapaan Neji dan duduk disampingnya.

"Baik-baik.. Ayo sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku biologi kalian halaman 60." Suara Orochimaru berhasil melepas hipnotis para gadis dikelasnya.

.

.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Inilah suasana yang dinanti-nantikan oleh semua murid. Bel tanda pulang. Karena musim panas maka sekolah mereka hanya sampai setengah hari. Jadi jam 11 mereka sudah bisa pulang. Sisanya ada beberapa yang mengikuti acara klub, ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang beristirahat di kantin sekolah.

Terlihat kini ruangan kelas 2-1 sudah sepi hanya terdapat 6 orang yang masih setia di dalam kelas.

"Oi Neji." Sasuke membuka bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Neji.

"Apa Hinata bersekolah disini juga?" Tanya Sasuke datar masih sambil merapikan buku-buku miliknya. Neji hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan temannya karena tidak biasanya Sasuke menanyakan seorang gadis terlebih itu adalah Hinata Adik sepupu kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja Teme..! Hinata itu junior kita. Kelasnya di 1-1." Sambung Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan Adik Neji. Hah? Mencurigakan.." Kali ini Kiba nampak menggoda Sasuke. Gaara hanya cuek dan tidur bersender tembok tanda dia tidak peduli.

"Ano.. Aku pulang dulu ya semua.. Aku ada janji dengan Okaasan untuk belanja bersama." Sakura nampak meminta ijin kepada teman-temannya untuk segera pulang.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara dan Neji singkat.

"Aku ikut kamu Sakura Chan.. Aku antar kamu. Ayo.." Naruto menyusul Sakura.

"Hati-hati." Sasuke juga memberikan salam. Sakura memberikan senyum kepada semua temannya dan beranjak bersama Naruto meninggalkan kelas.

Tinggallah kini Neji yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Gaara yang masih malas bangun. Sasuke yang sudah selesai merapikan buku-bukunya. Kiba yang memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

"Jadi, Kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada Hinata?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan kembali karena merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan nampak memilih diam.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Hinata. Dia tidak pantas untukmu Sasuke. Banyak gadis lain yang tergila-gila padamu." Neji nampaknya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Sasuke sedikit kaget akan penuturan Neji tetapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin Neji hanya terlalu protektip terhadap Hinata.

Mereka berempat segera meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju tempat parkir. Mereka menaiki mobil masing-masing dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

Sasuke merasa ingin mengunjungi Hinata jadi dia tidak segera pulang ke rumah dan memutar setirnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Di tengah jalan Sasuke berpikir untuk membawakan sesuatu. Mobil sport hitamnya pun berhenti pada sebuah toko bunga "Yamanaka Floris".

"Selamat dat-." Salam gadis pemilik toko. Ucapan nya terputus ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke masuk ke tokonya. Sang gadis merasa terpanah akan kharisma yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sasuke nampak biasa saja dengan pandangan gadis itu, matanya terus mencari bunga yang kira-kira cocok dengan Hinata.

"Aku minta ini.. Tolong bungkuskan." Sasuke menunjuk bunga lavender dan juga perkataan Sasuke membuat gadis itu tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Ba-Baik..." seru gadis itu gugup dan merona di wajahnya.

Sasuke segera membayar dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Sungguh tampan orang itu..." Pikiran gadis itu masih melayang-layang.

"Eh..!? Tunggu! Dia memakai seragam KHS.. Berarti dia itu siswa KHS.. Tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin aku tidak tau.. Mungkin anak baru.. Besok aku harus mencari tau tentang dirinya." Gadis itu nampak senang dengan pertemuannya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberitahu Hinata dan Tenten mengenai hal ini." Gadis itu segera mengambil Hpnya dan mengetikkan SMS.

**TO : Hinata, Tenten**

_**Aku bertemu dengan seorang yang tampan. Nampaknya dia senior baru di KHS. Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Haha.. \(^^)/**_

"Hihi.. Besok harus segera ku cari tau.." Gumam gadis itu sambil menggenggam Hpnya di depan dada.

"Inoo...! Sini bantu Okaasan.."

"Hai Okaasan..!"

.

.

Suana di kediaman Hyuuga nampak begitu rindang terlebih cuacanya yang masih sedikit berawan.

Trtt.. Trtt..

"Hm.. Ino? Ada apa dia SMS..?" Hinata kini sedang membaca buku novel kesayangannya di halaman belakang. Tapi acara membacanya terhenti karena Hpnya bergetar.

**From : Ino**

_**Aku bertemu dengan seorang yang tampan. Nampaknya dia senior baru di KHS. Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Haha.. \(^^)/**_

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat isi pesan dari Ino.

"Permisi Hime, Ada temanmu mencari. Sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang tamu." Seru Yui yang sudah berada di belakang Hinata.

"Eh..?! Si-siapa Yui Chan..?" Hinata tampak bingung karena dia merasa tidak mengundang siapa pun untuk mampir ke rumahnya.

"Entahlah Hime.. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya.. Tapi... Dia itu tampan sekali Hime.." Goda Yui nampaknya membuat pipi chubby Hinata memerah tipis. Yui yang bangga akan godaannya hanya tertawa geli melihat Tuannya malu-malu menggemaskan.

Tanpa basa basi Hinata segera menghampiri tamu asingnya. Sesampainya di ruang tengah dilihatnya rambut mencuat model pantat ayam berwarna raven.

"Sa-Sasuke Kun.?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut karena takut salah orang. Orang yang merasa dipanggil kemudian berdiri dan menengok ke belakang.

"Hn." Sasuke memasang muka coolnya dan membuat Hinata berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Ma-Maaf, Kenapa kamu kemari Sasuke Kun?" Hinata masih terlihat bingung.

"Tidak boleh?" Sasuke menjawab datar seperti biasa.

"M-Maaf.. Bukan itu maksudku, hanya saja.." Hinata nampak bingung harus berbicara apa, dia hanya memainkan ke dua jarinya di depan dada.

"Duduk sini." Sasuke pun segera duduk di tempatnya.

"Eh..!? H-Hai.." Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan sebuah bunga lavender yang dibelinya tadi. Hal ini semakin membuat Hinata kaget dan membuatnya malu sehingga menimbulkan rona merah pada pipinya.

"A-Arigatou.." Hinata mengambil bunga itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dia tidak tau maksud kedatangan Sasuke tetapi Hinata merasa senang.

"Permisi sebentar Sasuke." Hinata memohon pamit kepada Sasuke untuk menaruh bunga pemberiannya ke dalam vas bunga miliknya. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kamu sekolah di KHS?" Tanya Sasuke langsung membuka pembicaraan, padahal pertanyaan itu seharusnya dia sudah tau jawabannya dari Naruto.

"Hn.." Hinata hanya menjawab singkat.

"Kelas?"

"1-1"

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidak pulang bareng Neji?"

"A.. Hari ini aku tidak masuk.."

"Bolos?"

"Bu-Bukan.. Neji Nii menyuruhku untuk beristirahat.."

Mendengar jawaban terakhir Hinata membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebuah alisnya.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Hn.." Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan tidak menatap wajah Sasuke lagi.

"Sakit apa?" Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan gadis di sebelah nya ini. Sasuke hanya berharap bukan sakit yang parah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Haruskah dia memberitahukannya? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu. Hinata hanya meremas roknya.

"Ng.. K-Kemarin aku pingsan." Hinata masih meremas roknya. Sasuke nampaknya masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Terus?"

"Hahh.. A-Aku anemia."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke merasa lega dan merasa sedikit bersalah. Mungkin karena kemarin dia mengajak Hinata ke pantai sehingga dia jatuh pingsan. Terlihat memang muka Hinata lebih pucat dari awal mereka bertemu dan kemarin ketika mereka bertemu kembali.

"Besok kamu masuk?" Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaannya dan masih menatap Hinata yang nampaknya masih menunduk.

Hinata hanya menggangguk tanda iya besok dia masuk sekolah.

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh..?!" Hinata nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kemudian Sasuke bangun dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk bengong bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Aku mau pulang, Kamu tidak mau mengantarkanku." Sasuke berbalik arah ke Hinata dan menunggu gadis itu bangun dari bengong-bengongnya.

"Ah..?! Ma-Maaf.. I-Iya.." Hinata segera bangkit menyusul Sasuke dan mengantarkan Sasuke sampai ke mobilnya.

Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungan serta bunganya. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tipis dan membuat wajah Hinata merasa panas.

"Jadi siapa pria tampan itu Hime?" Terdengar godaan dari salah satu pelayan Hinata yang tidak lain adalah Yui. Sontak Godaan itu membuat Hinata kaget dan sekarang murahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Di-Dia hanya teman biasa Yui.." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa kesal digoda oleh Yui.

"Hahaha.. Dia sungguh romantis ya Hime.. Memberikan bunga.."Goda Yui kembali.

Hinata yang tidak tahan akan godaan Yui hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Yui yang senang melihat tingkah lucu Hinata hanya tertawa geli.

Hinata kembali ke tempat semulanya, halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata menarik nafas panjang-panjang seolah-olah dia seperti tidak ingin kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Hinata pun menutup matanya dan merasakan energi alam yang ada. Dia dapat mendengar suara gesekan dedaunan dari sayup sayup angin yang bertiup, serta suara serangga khas musim panas.

"Hime.." Panggil Yui membuat Hinata menengok ke belakang.

"Ya Yui Chan?"

"Tadi dokter Tsunade telefon dan dia ingin mulai besok kamu melakukan check-up secara rutinas." Yui berbicara dengan sedikit sedih.

"Begitu ya.." Hinata hanya menunduk sedih.

"Baiklah.." Hinata segera merubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Yui. Melihat hal ini Yui tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Hinata dan menangis. Hinata yang awalnya merasa kaget langsung membelai kepala Yui berusaha menenangkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Yui chan.. Aku harap.." kini lavender Hinata mulai terihat sendu.

* * *

.

.

**VyLia Yuki : **Makasi ya pujiannya...

**n : **Sasuke bukan teman masa kecil Hinata. Jadi ceritanya Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Gaara dan Kibalah teman masa kecil. Tapi karena permintaan Kakek Sasuke, Madara yang udah tua. Maka Sasuke pindah ke New york pas usia 6 tahun (SD kelas 1). Nah Hinata pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Neji pas Kelas 1 SD, Jadi mereka uda kelas 2 SD. kira-kira begitulah.. Maaf kalao bahasanya ribet.. '-'

Dan soal Sasuke nafsu amat liat Hinata. Kalian percaya Love at the First Sight? Kira-kira seperti itulah. Terlebih lagi Hinata di hadapan Sasuke ga gembor-gembor kaya Fans Girlnya.

**Moku-Chan : **Makasih yaa.. .. akan terus di tingkatkan...

**Lily Purple Lily : **Sedikit humor aja... .. Iya kayanya Hinata ada sakit nih.. Tapi masih belum ketauan sakit apa.. Semoga ga Parah yaa.. '-'

**ikkaarifin : **Nanti aku add yaa.. ^^ Makasi lohh Repiuw nya.. ..

**Dreamer Ladies : **Jangan bosan-bosan yaa.. .. Akan terus diusahakan cepat... hohoho..

**Indigo Mitha-Chan and Guest : **Masih belum tau nih... Berharap aja dokter Tsunade nanti kasih tau di chapter selanjutnya.. Berharap ga berat.. T..T

**Chavin : **Pastinyaaa Chavin San ^^

**Kuro Yuki : **Makasi low di bilang manis ,, gak papa itu masukan juga kok Kuro San... ^^

.

.

Arigatou Minna yang udah mau tunggu FF ini...

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk review dan reader setia..

Saya akan terus berusaha Update cepat..

Yoshh ! Ganbatte...


	5. Little star

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict**

**Season by Hime**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

Mobil sport ini melaju menuju suatu tempat. Uchiha Sasuke pemilik mobil ini terlihat sedang melihat sekeliling takut tempat yang akan di tujunya terlewati. Sepertinya Uchiha muda ini tidak langsung pulang ke rumah sehabis dari rumah Hinata. Well, Kita balik ke 10 menit lalu setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke menerima SMS dari salah satu sahabatnya untuk menemuinya di Mall Konoha.

Tibalah kini Sasuke di mall itu. Sasuke segera memparkirkan mobilnya dan turun memasuki kawasan dalam Mall.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke dalam mall mencari tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh sahabatnya. Banyak pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya disertai bisikan-bisikan kecil. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap santai dan tenang melangkahkan kakinya. Dia tidak merasa terusik sama sekali karena ini sudah merupakan hal yang sangat rumlah sekali.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan karena dia memang tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai. Ya Mall juga merupakan salah satu tempat yang tidak dia sukai. Kini kaki Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah toko makanan. Mata Onyxnya mencari sosok sahabatnya.

Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang meminum jus strawberrynya. Sasuke yang sudah menemukan sosok itu segera menghampiri mejanya yang terdapat di pojokan.

"Kamu datang juga Sasuke Kun." Sakura nampak senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan segera duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Kamu memang tidak pernah berubah Sasuke Kun.. hihi.." Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya juga sekaligus cinta pertama Sakura. Meskipun Sakura tau Sasuke hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan mengambil menu makanan yang ada di meja. Sakura masih memandang Sasuke dan dia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Kamu belum pulang Sasuke Kun?" Sakura penasaran kenapa Sasuke belum berganti pakaian.

"Hn." Sasuke masih terus melihat menu-menu makanan di toko makanan itu.

Sakura penasaran kemana Sasuke pergi sehingga lupa mengganti seragamnya. Terlihat Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayan dan mulai memesan makanannya. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke : Spagetti Bolognaise dan Jus Tomat. Setelah selesai mencatat pelayan itu segera menuju dapur.

"Kamu tadi pergi kemana Sasuke kun?" Sakura nampaknya masih penasaran.

"Rumah Hinata." Jawaban Sasuke nampak membuat senyuman Sakura menjadi pudar tetapi dia dengan segera dia dapat tersenyum palsu lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memanggil si Bodoh itu?" Kini Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

"Ah.. Tadi aku sudah menelepon Naruto, tetapi telepon Naruto tidak aktif. Jadi aku meninggalkan pesan untuk Sasuke Kun." Sakura sebenarnya berbohong mengenai Naruto. Sakura tidak menelepon Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tidak lama untuk menunggu. Kini pelayan sudah mengantarkan makanan pesanan Sasuke. Segera Sasuke melahap makanan di hadapannya. Suasana hening meliputi saat Sasuke sedang makan dan hanya Sakura yang tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"_Lihat deh , mereka pasangan yang serasi ya?" _Tanya tante pertama kepada temannya.

"_Mana? Disini kan banyak pasangan.." _Tante kedua menjawab dan mencoba mencari sosok yang dimaksud temannya.

"_Itu.. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah. Gadisnya terlihat anggun dan cantik sedangkan prianya sangat tampan dan berkharisma.." _Tunjuk tante pertama untuk memperjelas objek yang di tuju.

"_Iya... Mereka sungguh serasi.." _Terlihat Tante kedua sudah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura nampak mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura tersipu malu dan senang. Sedangkan, Sasuke nampak tidak peduli dengan omongan mereka meskipun Sasuke juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi Sasuke Kun?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng tanda tidak ada tempat yang ingin dia kunjuungi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kamu temani aku ke toko aksesoris ya Sasuke Kun.." Sasuke segera bangun dan sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sasuke pun bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dengan segera Sakura menggandengan tangan Sasuke. Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat makan itu tentu saja Sasuke sudah meletakkan uang di atas meja.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih berjalan di dalam mall dengan bergandengan tangan. Beberapa pasang mata tengah menatap mereka. Banyak sekali arti dari tatapan mereka. Ada yang merasa mereka sangat mesra, mereka sangat serasi dan tidak beberapa juga yang merasa iri. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan sekitar sedangkan Sasuke berjalan tidak peduli tapi dia juga tidak merasa marah. Tentu saja.. Yang menggandengnya kan Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri.

Langkah mereka berduapun berhenti pada sebuah toko aksesoris yang cukup besar. Terlihat toko aksesoris ini tidak lah seheboh yang di pikirkan. Tidak ada hiasan bling-bling pada hiasan toko. Cat tembok yang digunakan pun berwarna cream, seperti nuansa vintage. Sungguh manis..

Mereka mendapat sambutan hangat dari penjaga toko, begitu mereka memasuki toko aksesoris. Sakura segera melepas rangkulannya dan memilih untuk berkeliling sendiri. Sasuke nampak memperhatikan beberapa jepitan yang tersusun rapi. Tiba-tiba senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan seolah mengatakan "Akhirnya aku menemukannya".

Bukan berarti Sasuke menyukai barang-barang perempuan seperti yang dipikirkan Itachi. Sasuke mengambil jepitan berbentuk bintang berwarna violet dan segera menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

Sakura yang nampak masih melihat aksesoris-aksesoris tiba-tiba menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kasir. Sakura merasa penasaran dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu beli Sasuke Kun?" Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yen untuk membayar. Sakura melihat jepitan berbentuk bintang berwarna violet yang dimasukan ke dalam plastik kecil kemudian di serahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Untuk siapa Sasuke Kun?" Sakura berharap jepitan manis itu untuk dirinya.

"Seseorang." Sepertinya Sasuke enggan memberitahukannya.

"Hinata kah?" Entah kenapa Sakura seperti tau orang yang di maksud Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

Hati Sakura kini bagaikan tertusuk beribu-ribu pisau dapur, teriris-iris menjadi kecil kemudian di haluskan oleh blender. Sungguh Sakura ingin menangis tetapi dia masih bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah dan tetap berusaha tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah kamu menyukai Hinata, Sasuke Kun?" Sakura memberanikan bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Entahlah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo kita pulang Sasuke Kun.. Mungkin Okaasan sudah pulang ke rumah.." Sakura tau jawaban dari Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke hanya menjawab "Entahlah" tapi Sakura tau pasti bahwa Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis dan gadis yang beruntung itu adalah Hinata.

Sakura tetap berusaha tegar atau mungkin dia harus melupakan cintanya dan berusaha menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat sedang asik dengan pikirannya padahal tadi ngajak pulang.

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke nampaknya menyadarkan Sakura yang dari tadi melayang layang.

"Ah.. I-Iya... Ayo..." Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan toko aksesoris disertai ucapan terima kasih dari penjaga toko.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Sesampainya mereka segera naik dan Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura menuju kediaman Haruno.

"Arigatou Sasuke Kun." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih setelah keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas senyuman kecil dari dalam mobil dan memacu mobilnya untuk segera pulang.

Mata emerald Sakura kini menitikkan air mata. Terlihat air mata yang dari tadi dia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Sakura menangis dalam diam di depan rumahnya. Bukan karena tidak dibuka kan pintu, tetapi hatinya yang sangat sakit.

.

.

Sore telah berganti malam di Konoha. Berjuta bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam tentu saja di temani oleh bulan yang bersinar terang. Sayup sayup terdengar suara gesekan daun dari semilir angin musim panas di temani oleh suara jangkrik khas musim panas di Jepang.

Hinata kini duduk di teras halaman rumahnya sembari menatap pemandangan malam yang telah tersuguhkan. Sungguh malam yang indah pikirnya.

"Hinata"

Hinata segera menengok ke belakang mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Neji nii.." Hinata nampak kaget dan takut akan di omeli oleh Neji karena tidak beristirahat.

"Kamu sudah minum obat Hime?" Neji melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Hn." Disertai anggukan dari Hinata tidak lupa senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah putih Hinata.

Mereka kini duduk berdampingan dan terlihat bahwa mereka larut oleh pemandangan yang telah tersuguhkan malam ini.

"Neji Nii.. Bo-Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata kini tengah memainkan ke dua jarinya di depan dada tanda dia sedang gugup segugupnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hn. Apa Hime?" Neji masih nampak menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya. Dia terus menatap langit malam.

"A-Apa aku akan pergi... Me-Menyusul Okaasan?" Suara Hinata kini mulai terdengar lirih. Neji kaget mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Matanya kini tengah menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata merasa takut akan tatapan Neji sehingga dia menundukan kepalanya. Terdengar Neji menghela napas pelan dan memegangi bahu Hinata.

"Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana Hinata.. Kamu akan selalu disini.." Neji kini memeluk Hinata. Membenamkan kepala Hinata ke dada Neji. Terdengar isakan pelan dari Hinata. Neji hanya membelai lembut Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi..." Suara Hinata masih lirih.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hime.." Neji masih setia membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Tidurlah Hime.. Besok kamu sekolah.." Neji melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan mengusap air mata dari pipi Hinata.

"Hn.." Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"A-Ano Neji Nii.. A-Apakah Sasuke Kun teman mu?" Terdengar cukup bodoh pertanyaan Hinata.

Neji hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Iya.. Memang kenapa dengan Uchiha itu?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa Neji Nii.." Hinata nampak ragu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke besok akan menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang sekolah.

Neji menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda bahwa Hinata seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah Hime.. Tidak usah di pikirkan.. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur." Neji mengelus kepala Hinata.

"O-Oyasumi Neji Nii.." Hinata memberikan salam dan segera bangkit menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi Hime." Gumam Neji pelan ketika Hinata sudah pergi.

.

.

Pik kok.. Pik kok.. Pik kok...

Jam weker Hinata sudah berbunyi tandanya waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00.. Hinata segera bangun begitu mendengar jam weker ayamnya berbunyi.. Hinata terlihat masih duduk di kasurnya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Hinata segera mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah disiapkan. Dia merias dirinya dengan menyisir rambut indahnya. Setelah itu Hinata menuju ruang makan.

Di meja makan terlihat Hanabi dan Neji sudah duduk.

"Ohayou Neji Nii, Ohayou Hanabi.." Sapa Hinata dan ikut duduk di samping Hanabi.

"Ohayou Hime.." Neji tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ohayou Neechan.." Hanabi pun tersenyum.

Hinata segera mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan diolesinya dengan selai blueberry. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan sampai Yui datang.

"Hime.. Ada teman Hime menunggu di luar.." Yui memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"A-Aku akan segera menuju ke sana.. Suruh dia untuk menungguku sebentar.." Seru Hinata mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Hai Hime.." Yui pun meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Siapa Hime? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali?" Neji terlihat bingung dan penasaran dengan tamu Hinata di pagi ini..

"Ah.. I-Itu.. Sasuke Kun.." Hinata terlihat takut karena belum memberitahukannya kepada Neji.

"Go-Gomen Neji Nii, Hanabi.. Aku pamit dulu.." Hinata segera mengambil bekal makanannya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Neji hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menyusul Hinata dari belakang. Hanabi sepertinya ikut penasaran, dia juga menyusul Hinata dan Neji

"O-Ohayou Sasuke Kun." Sapa Hinata kepada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di luar.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Ohayou Uchiha." Sapa Neji yang sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Hn. Ohayou.." Sasuke masih menjawab singkat.

"Ada perlu apa kamu dengan Hinata?" Neji tanpa basa basi segera mengintrogasi Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantar Hinata." Sasuke masih berbicara datar dan tidak takut dengan tatapan Neji.

Hinata yang merasa takut dengan ke dua orang ini segera menggenggam kemeja Neji.

"Neji Nii.." Hinata berkata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah.. Tolong jaga Hinata, Sasuke." Neji pasrah karena tatapan memelas Hinata terlebih dia sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Neji. Sasuke pun segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menarik pelan untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja Neji." Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil Sasuke pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Dia itu siapa Neji Nii?" Suara Hanabi membuat Neji sadar.

"Dia hanya teman yang menyebalkan." Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hah..?!" Hanabi terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Neji dan mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Terlihat suasana hening menyelimuti mobil Sasuke. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan sedari tadi.

"A-Ano Sasuke Kun.." Hinata mulai membuka suara.

"Hn." Pandangan Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke arah jalanan.

"A-Arigatou.." Hinata bingung ingin berbicara apa, sehingga hanya ucapan terima kasih yang terpikirkan.

"Hah?" Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Go-Gomenasai." Hinata merutuki dirinya kenapa bisa begitu bodoh dan tidak pandai membuka suasana.

"Untuk?" Sasuke masih kebingungan.

"Ka-Karena , aku terlalu bingung harus berbicara apa.." Hinata kini tengah memainkan ke dua jarinya terlihat betapa gugup dirinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak melihat senyuman Sasuke. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Kini mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki kawasan parkiran mobil KHS.

"Turun, Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Hn." Hinata pun membuka kenop pintu tetapi ketika Hinata akan turun langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"A-Ano.. Kenapa Sasuke Kun?" Hinata mulai gugup dan mulai merasa takut. Apakah dia berbuat salah?

Sasuke hanya diam dan mulai mendekati Hinata. Jarak mereka semakin dekat membuat Hinata merasa risih dan kini wajah Hinata mulai semerah tomat. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata memerah semakin ingin menggoda nya. Sasuke tetap mendekatkan jaraknya ke Hinata dan membuat Hinata menutup matanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata.

Sasuke pun mengambil jepitan yang dibelinya kemarin dari saku celananya. Di pakaikannya jepitan itu ke rambut Hinata. Voila..

Hinata yang merasa sesuatu terjepit di rambutnya segera membuka matanya dan tangannya memegangi jepitan yang sudah terpasang indah di rambutnya. Hinata juga melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di posisi semulanya.

"Itu untukmu." Sasuke membuka suara seolah menjawab pertanyaan bisu Hinata.

Muka Hinata bersemu merah kembali dan tersenyum ke Sasuke.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke Kun."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena tidak tahan melihat Hinata yang begitu manis bahkan semakin manis dan cantik dengan jepitan pemberiannya.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Tetapi saat ini bisa dipastikan hati Sasuke sedang berdegup senang

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke.

"Turunlah jika kamu tidak mau telat." Sasuke pun keluar dari mobilnya. Hinata pun ikut turun.

Begitu Sasuke turun dari mobil bisa dipastikan terikan histeris dari para siswi KHS yang bersorak sorai meneriakkan suara Sasuke. Sasuke nampak acuh dengan teriakan mereka. Namun teriakan mereka berhenti ketika melihat Hinata ikut turun dari mobil Sasuke. Beberapa pasang mata melihat iri dan berbisik kecil. Hinata yang hatinya lembut bagai awan tentu saja merasa risih ketika dibicarakan.

Dari kerumunan itu terlihat 2 siswi yang paling kaget melihat Hinata turun dari mobil Sasuke..

"Ohayou Sasuke Kun." Sapa Sakura yang baru turun dari mobil Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke merasa risih karena Sakura menggandeng di hadapan Hinata, dia tidak ingin Hinata merasa salah paham atas perlakuan Sakura. Hinata yang menyadari hanya menatap malu karena merasa mereka sungguh mesra.

"Oy.. Ohayou Teme..." Naruto yang baru turun dari mobil pun menyapa Sasuke.

"Eh.. Ohayou Hinata chan." Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto merasakan berdebar debar dan muka Hinata bersemu merah muda.

"O-Ohayou Naruto kun." Ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya di depan dada.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Rasanya dia ingin membawa Hinata jauh-jauh dari Naruto. Inikah cemburu? Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Sakura pun menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang menjadi badmood dan dia melihat Hinata dengan Naruto. Sakura kini tau bahwa Sasuke sedang cemburu.

"Ohayou Hinata chan." Sapa Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ah.. O-Ohayou Sakura San." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Hati Sasuke berdegup sangat kencang ketika melihat senyuman malaikat Hinata.

Kembali ke kumpulan FansGirl Sasuke... Mereka terlihat patah hati ketika melihat Sakura merangkul Sasuke mesra. Tetapi, mereka tetap setia kok sama Sasuke.. Terlihatlah adegan di mana FansGirl Sasuke mengigit sapu tangan sambil menangis tersedu.

"Hari ini kamu terlihat manis, Hinata chan.." Naruto membuka suara. Naruto kini membelai kepala Hinata. Naruto tidak tau bahwa hal ini membuat jantung Hinata berdebar sangat kencang dan juga menimbulkan siku 4 di kening Sasuke.

"Ah.. A-Arigatou Naruto Kun." Muka Hinata kini sudah semerah tomat dan dia masih memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sakura melihat adegan Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli karena Hinata yang malu-malu dan imut. Sakura pun melirik melihat Sasuke. Kini muka Sasuke sudah sangat kesal dan tatapannya berkata kepada Naruto "Jauhi Hinataku atau mati!" tetapi Naruto yang polos dan bodoh tidak dapat mengartikannya atau tidak sensitif.

Pandangan Sakura kini tertuju pada jepitan rambut yang dikenalnya. Ya.. Jepitan rambut yang kemarin dibeli oleh Sasuke, sekarang sudah terjepit di rambut Hinata. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari 3 mobil mewah sudah ikut terparkir. Kiba, Gaara dan Neji terlihat turun dari mobil mereka.

"Ohayou Minna.. Mesra sekali kalian pagi ini." Sapa Kiba dengan cengirannya yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Mirip Naruto..

"Ohayou." Sapa Gaara cool.

Neji hanya menatap heran ke arah kepada teman-temannya dan dia melihat Hinata yang belum masuk kelas.

"Hime.. Kenapa kamu belum masuk ke dalam kelas? Kamu tidak ingin terlambat masuk kan?" Neji membuka suara dan membuat Hinata menjadi agak takut. Benar Hinata tidak ingin terlambat di jam pertamanya.

"H-Hai.. Ma-Maaf aku permisi dulu.." Hinata pun pamit untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hinata.. Ingat nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu disini." Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Hinata pun membalikkan badannya ke Sasuke dan tersenyum lalu dia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Terlihat sekali FansGirl Sasuke kini semakin patah hati termasuk Sakura yang masih menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Namun Sakura pandai berakting mungkin karena sewaktu SMP dia pernah ikut club drama. Raut wajah sedih Sakura pun dapat dia tutupi dengan senyumnya.

.

.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Sepertinya ini adalah bel yang sangat disukai oleh seluruh siswa siswi KHS selain bel pulang sekolah tentunya. Sekarang adalah bel tanda istirahat, terlihat banyak siswa atau siswi yang memilih untuk makan ke kantin, menyantap bento di dalam kelas atau melakukan hal lain, yang penting ini adalah jam bebas mereka.

Seorang siswi dari kelas 1-1 terlihat sedang keluar bersama dengan dua orang sahabatnya. Surai indigo yang gerainya melambai pelan ketika dia berjalan. Sepertinya dia membawa bekal di tangannya.

"Sekarang kita mau makan dimana?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut di cepol, dialah Tenten sahabat Hinata.

"Kantin? Atau Taman?" Sahut temannya yang berambut pirang di ikat ponytail, dialah Yamanaka Ino juga sahabat Hinata.

"Uhm.. Bagaimana jika di Taman?" Hinata memberi usul.

"Boleh juga.. Disana juga terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan di kantin." Tenten menunjuk arah kantin yang sudah ramai oleh seluruh siswi KHS. Entah apa yang begitu menarik semua siswi KHS berkumpul dan berteriak di kantin.

"Gya... Sasuke Kunn..." Teriak salah satu siswi KHS.

"Gaara Kun,, COOLL!" Teriak siswi lain.

"Naruto Kun, Kiba Kun...!"

"Nejii Senpai..!"

Tenten, Ino dan Hinata ternyata tau sekarang kenapa kantin KHS bisa begini ramai. Ternyata para pangeran KHS sedang berkumpul di kantin, mereka bertiga hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat adegan itu semua dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman.

Sekarang Ino, Tenten dan Hinata sudah sampai di taman. Taman terlihat begitu sepi mungkin karena sebagian kaum hawanya sedang berdesakan di kantin. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang.

"Jadi, ternyata Pangeran yang kemarin mampir ke toko ku adalah Sasuke." Ino membuka suara membuat Tenten dan Hinata melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa kamu bisa pergi dengan Sasuke tadi pagi?" Tenten pun juga angkat bicara dan dia mulai mengintrogasi Hinata karena tadi pagi dia dan Ino melihat Hinata turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"A-Aku juga tidak tau.. Dia hanya bilang ingin mengantar dan menjemputku.." Hinata terlihat gugup karena dia juga tidak tau kenapa Sasuke mau repot-repot mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah.

Tenten dan Ino hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda masih belum mengerti jawaban dari Hinata.

"Aku bagi bekalmu ya Hinata.." Ino mengambil telur gulung dan langsung di makannya.

"Dasar rakus kamu Ino." Tenten hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino.

"Biar saja, aku kan lapar, Hinata juga boleh kok.. Belum lagi kantin yang sedang ramai saat ini.." Ino terlihat menghela nafas.

Hinata yang melihat mereka bertengkar kecil hanya terkekeh pelan. Tanpa Hinata sadari darah segar mengalir melalui hidungnya.

"E-Eh.. A-Apa ini.." Hinata meraba bagian bawah hidungnya karena dirasakan adanya cairan yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya. Ino dan Tenten segera melihat arah Hinata, betapa terkejutnya mereka Hinata sedang mimisan.

"Kamu mimisan Hinata." Tenten terlihat panik dan mengambil sapu tangannya dari saku untuk membantu mengelap darah dari hidung Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menegang ketika melihat darah segar di tangannya. Ino pun ikut kalang kabut dan membantu Tenten untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita ke toilet, sebelum darah ini mengenai seragammu Hinata." Ino memberi usul dan terlihat sekali wajah khawatirnya.

"Iya kamu benar Ino, ayo Hinata." Tenten mengangkat badan Hinata yang masih menegang. Ino dan Tenten kini membantu Hinata untuk berjalan menuju toilet.

Tanpa aba-aba Tenten segera mencuci sapu tangannya di wastafel. Membersihkan noda darah dan mengelap kembali wajah Hinata yang terlihat masih ada noda darah yang mulai mengering. Hinata hanya terkulai lemas di lantai toilet sedangkan Tenten dan Ino nampak khawatir. Untung saja di toilet hanya mereka bertiga.

Setelah selesai membersihkan noda di hidung Hinata, Tenten dan Ino pun duduk di samping Hinata (Tenten sebelah kiri dan Ino sebelah Kanan). Tenten dan Ino pun ikut terkulai lemas dan masih menampilkan sirat wajah yang khawatir.

"Ma-Maaf.. Aku merepotkan kalian.." Hinata melihat ke arah Tenten dan Ino yang sedang lelah. Air mata Hinata pun tidak tertahankan lagi. Melihat hal ini Tenten dan Ino pun memeluk Hinata bersamaan.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hinata.. Sudah sepatutnya kita saling membantu.." Tenten berusaha menenangkan suasana dan membelai punggung Hinata.

"Betul kata Tenten, kamu jangan merasa bersalah Hinata.." suara Ino pun mulai terisak-isak sepertinya dia dapat merasakan kepedihan Hinata kini.

"Apa lebih baik kamu beristirahat di UKS hinata? Aku akan mengijinkanmu pada Asuma Sensei.." Tenten melepas pelukannya dan mulai mengusap airmata dari pipi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran lagi.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja Tenten Chan.." Hinata berusaha tersenyum lembut kepada Tenten.

"Benar kata Tenten , sebaiknya sekarang kamu istirahat Hinata.. Mungkin aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Neji." Ino melepas pelukannya dari Hinata dan mengusap sendiri air mata dari pipinya.

"Eh.. Jangan.. Kumohon.. Jangan beritahu Neji Nii.. Aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku.." Hinata hanya menunduk sedih.

Tenten mengangkat pelan dagu Hinata dan terlihat wajah kusut Hinata.

"Apa sudah semakin parah penyakitmu Hinata?" Wajah Tenten kini mulai serius dan sedih.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tau. Mata Hinata menerawang ke atas seolah langit-langit toilet menjadi objek yang indah dipandang. Sekarang mereka diam membisu di dalam toilet. Tenten dan Ino pun kembali memeluk Hinata dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Untuk mempercepat situasi dan keadaan, Author pinjam alat Doraemon namanya ga tau tetapi di label keterangan : Alat mempercepat waktu.

Lupakan saja Author yang hampir gila ini.-.-

Teng.. Teng.. Teng...

Bisa dipastikan bahwa bunyi bel kali ini membuat seluruh siswa siswi KHS merasa senang luar biasa. Bel tanda pulang sekolah. Author juga seneng kalao inget masa sekolah dulu, Khi Khi Khi...

Ada beberapa siswa siswi yang langsung pulang, mengikuti acara klub seusai sekolah, sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan temannya dan melakukan hal lainnya. Kita cari tempat parkir. Yup.. Kita temukan pemeran utama pria kita disana. Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berdiri di samping mobil sportnya. Gaya nya yang sungguh o0hh.. memikat kaum hawa.. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura dan Neji nampaknya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Terus Sasuke ngapain masih di sekolah?

Jawabannya ya dia nungguin Hinata. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut indigo itu tapi yang dilihatnya hanya fansgirlnya yang berisik. Sasuke hanya berdecih, bukannya menakuti mereka tetapi teriakan histeris makin menjadi. Mereka berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang sedang berdecih sangatlah sekseh. Mata Sasuke masih melihat sekeliling dan terlihat senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Seketika para fansgirl Sasuke menjadi diam karena melihat senyuman yang amat jarang itu. Sepertinya mereka kini sedang membatu kaya kena jurus melow melow Boa Hancock, One Piece.

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke Kun aku telat." Hinata kini telah berdiri di samping Sasuke dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena berlari untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Masuklah." Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Memastikan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kursi setir. Melihat adegan itu para fansgirl Sasuke menjadi patah hati kembali dan menggigit sapu tangan lagi. Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Seperti biasa suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Krikk.. Kriikkk.. Belum ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi?" Rupanya Sasuke membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"T-Tidak ada.." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang banyak sekali pertanyaan di otak Hinata, tetapi dia bingung ingin menanyakan mana dulu.

"A-Ano Sasuke Kun.. Kenapa kamu ingin repot-repot mengantar dan menjemputku?" Hinata terlihat gugup dan takut akan pertanyaannya. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke takut.

"Hn? Aku tidak merasa di repotkan." Sasuke terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan. Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata diam.

"Apa kamu menyukai si bodoh itu?" Sasuke langsung to do point mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hah?" Hinata sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke kini. Siapa si _bodoh _maksud Sasuke?

"Naruto." Sasuke memperjelas nama si _bodoh _ yang dimaksudnya tadi. Mendengar nama Naruto tentu saja Hinata mulai mengerti dan membuat diri bersemu merah. Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata sedang blushing sangat kesal dan sedikit menginjak gas mempercepat mobilnya.

"Jadi benar kamu menyukainya?" Sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya dan seharusnya dia sudah tau akan jawabannya tetapi tidak afdol kalau tidak keluar dari mulut Hinata sendiri.

"Hn." Hinata hanya mengganggukan kepalanya pelan dan wajahnya tentu saja pipinya masih merah-merah gitu. Sasuke pun menginjak rem pada mobil dan membuat Hinata kaget sangat kaget karena Sasuke mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi dan tidak ada mobil yang berlalu lalang. Sasuke menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan menghentikannya di pinggir jalan agar tidak mendapat klakson dari mobil lain yang lewat.

Hinata kini merasa sangat takut karena perubahan mood Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke pun menjadi sangat menyeramkan di mata Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tangannya kini meremas rok sekolahnya. Sasuke pun memilih diam memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Lihat aku Hinata.." Hinata pun memberanikan matanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke, meskipun kini Hinata sedang takut setengah mati.

Sasuke pun segera menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Jangan di tanya lagi.. Hinata tentu saja kaget dan mukanya menjadi semerah tomat karena perlakuan Sasuke. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sasuke yang senang dengan Hinata saat ini hanya tersenyum. Tangan Sasuke sebelah lagi membelai lembut pipi chubby Hinata yang masih berwarna merah.

"Lupakan si bodoh itu.. Jadilah pacarku.." Sasuke masih tersenyum melihat Hinata yang malu akibat ulahnya. Hinata yang mendapat pengakuan dari Sasuke sangat terkejut tentunya. Sasuke baru saja mengenal Hinata 3 hari lalu dan sudah menyatakan cinta.

"Hah?" Hinata masih terkejut dan mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Tentu Hinata belum tuli dan dia masih bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Sasuke tadi. Terlebih lagi ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kamu tidak harus menjawab sekarang. Mulai sekarang lupakan Naruto dan berpalinglah kepadaku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan kembali menyetir. Hinata yang masih bengong dengan pernyataan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk kembali menutupi mukanya yang benar-benar merah.

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

**Bagaimana ini Kami Sama.. Wajahku pasti sudah merah sekali, jantung ku juga tidak berhenti berdegup.. Sasuke menyatakan cinta padaku.. Oh Kami Sama.. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang.. Semoga Sasuke tidak mendengar suara jantungku ini..**

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kembali akan penyakitnya... Dan menimbulkan raut wajah sedih di wajahnya yang cantik.. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena Hinata masih dalam posisi setia menundukkan kepalanya.

**Aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan Sasuke Kun.. Bahkan aku tidak pantas untuk dirinya.. Aku saja tidak tau apakah aku berumur panjang... Kami Sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..?**

**Hinata Pov End..**

* * *

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya hanya diam selama perjalanan dan seperti tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari mobil sudah memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kemudian membelai rambut Hinata dan belaian ini mengembalikan Hinata kembali ke bumi setelah puas berputar-putar di luar angkasa. Hinata pun menatap Sasuke. Mata lavendernya kini bertemu langsung dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata." Sasuke menampilkan senyum yang jarang sekali dia tunjukan.

"A..Ah. I-iya.. Arigatou Sasuke Kun." Hinata sangat gugup dengan keadaannya saat ini, muka Hinata masih terlihat memerah. Hinata pun berniat keluar dari mobil Sasuke tetapi lagi-lagi langkah Hinata tertahan oleh tangan yang memegang lengannya.

"Kamu bawa HP?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka datar.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun segera mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata sepertinya bingung dengan maksud Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kemarikan Hpmu.. Aku pinjam.." Mendengar ini Hinata segera mengeluarkan Hpnya dari saku roknya.

"I-Ini.." Hinata menyerahkan HP flip mungilnya berwarna putih dengan gantungan hp beruang kecil. Sasuke hanya menerimanya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke membuka HP Hinata dan mengetikan sesuatu di Hpnya, setelah itu HP Sasuke pun berdering dan dia melihat Hpnya sendiri. Begitu terdapat panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal senyuman terukir kembali di wajah Sasuke. Bisa dipastikan itu nomor Hinata. Setelah mendapat apa yang Sasuke mau, dia pun mengembalikan Hpnya ke Hinata. Hinata hanya bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Turunlah sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Neji meninjuku karena terlambat mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke juga sudah melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala lagi dan keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke Kun." Seru Hinata setelah keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke yang sudah memastikan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya segera menancap gas mobilnya dan terlihat mood Sasuke sedang baik.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat-obatan ini menjadi tempat dua orang Hyuuga duduk tidak nyaman. Hinata dan Neji sekarang berada dalam sebuah ruang dokter. Raut wajah Hinata dan Neji terlihat tidak begitu tenang sampai seorang dokter wanita masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya Tsunade San?" Neji masih dalam posisi duduk dan menatap ke arah dokter wanita yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dan Hinata.

Dokter yang di panggil Tsunade itu masih memilih diam sambil melihat berkas-berkas yang dibawanya dari ruangan check up. Dia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di samping meja. Kedua tangannya kini menumpu dagunya di meja.

"Apa kamu pernah merasa mual Hinata?" Tsunade bertanya dengan tenang dan masih belum merubah posisinya.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala nya pelan.

"Seminggu ini sudah berapa kali kamu pingsan?

"3 kali Tsunade San."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata kali ini, Tsunade menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya Tsunade San?" Tanya Neji dengan nada meninggi karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak di gubris oleh Tsunade.

"Aku mohon kamu tenang Neji. Aku masih memerlukan beberapa informasi untuk menyimpulkannya." Tsunade masih berusaha sedikit tenang. Terlihat raut wajah Neji dan Hinata mulai menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"Apa kamu pernah mimisan Hinata?" Pertanyaan Tsunade kali ini seolah membuat tenggorokan Hinata tersangkut bola baseball. Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, kali ini dia merasa takut sekali karena tadi pagi dia baru mengalami mimisan dan tidak memberitahukannya pada Neji.

"Hinata?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya lagi dengan masih memendam wajahnya di balik poninya. Neji tentu kaget karena dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata mimisan. Tsunade kembali menghela nafasnya lagi dan bangun dari kursinya.

"Baiklah.. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan tadi dan berkas-berkas check up.." Tsunade jeda sebentar "Kanker hati Hinata sudah memasuki stadium lanjut." Pandangan Tsunade menerawang keluar jendela.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis sedangkan Neji menjadi shock.

"Rupanya obat yang aku berikan tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat sel kanker yang baru tumbuh itu mati."

"Te-Terus masih ada cara lain kan?" Neji masih terlihat shock

"Ada banyak cara tetapi tidak menjamin sel kanker itu akan segera hilang. Kalian tentu tau hal itu.. Satu-satunya cara adalah _transplantasi_ hati.."Tsunade masih terlihat menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Lakukan saja. Berapa pun biayanya akan aku tanggung.." Neji terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tenanglah Neji.. Semua bisa dilakukan asal kita mendapatkan donor hati yang sesuai dengan Hinata dan melakukan pemilihan hati dari para pendonor tidaklah mudah.." Tsunade kembali duduk di hadapan Neji dan Hinata.

"Ts-Tsunade San... Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Badan mungil Hinata masih bergetar antara menahan nangisnya dan karena shock kanker hatinya masuk stadium lanjut.

"Apa itu Hinachan?" Tsunade kembali memangku dagunya dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Be-Berapa lama lagi waktuku, jika aku belum mendapatkan donor hati?" Hinata berusaha tegar dalam suaranya.

"Untuk itu aku tidak bisa memprediksikannya. Kamu bisa saja mati hari ini, detik ini, atau lusa atau 2 tahun lagi atau bulan depan.. Semua tergantung sel kanker yang bersarang di tubuhmu."

Hinata hanya diam mendengar penuturan dari Tsunade. Hinata juga sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya dan akhirnya Hinata meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata. Neji yang mengetahui Hinata sudah menangis hanya bisa memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya menyalurkan ketenangan kepada Hinata.

"Aku akan memberimu obat yang cukup kuat, obat ini bertujuan menekan pertumbuhan sel kanker. Bukan membunuh.. Aku akan segera mencarikan pendonor hati untukmu." Tsunade pun mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

Setelah Hinata berhenti menangis, Hinata dan Neji pamit dari ruangan tsunade sambil membawa beberapa obat yang akan Hinata minum.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan Kabuto dan Shizune." Gumam Tsunade setelah melihat Hinata dan Neji keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

* * *

**Okeh... Chapter ini sukses dengan gajebonya..**

**Masih perlu latihan lebih lagi nih...**

**Maaf atas cerita yang semakin tidak memuaskan .. T..T**

**Chapter ini jadinya panjang banget... *Fiuh..**

**Mohon masukan lagi ya Minna...**

**Akhir kata Arigatou.. hahaha.. m(-.-)m**


	6. The Night Sky

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict**

**Season by Hime**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke melemparkan badannya yang malas pada kasur king size dikamarnya. Dia enggan untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membuka matanya kembali. Dia mengambil HP dari saku celananya dan memencet sesuatu.

**Number : 084769xxxx**

**Name : Hime**

**Save**

Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah Sasuke. Serasa cukup dia mengumpulkan nyawa, Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil kimono mandinya. Selesai dengan aksi membersihkan diri dia kembali mengambil Hpnya dan memencet nama Hime .. Call..

Tidak ada jawaban dari panggilan pertama.. Sasuke kembali mencoba menelepon Hinata sampai 5x dan tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

"Tch. Kemana dia?" Sasuke mulai kesal dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya yang besar.

**To : Hime**

**Telepon aku kembali.**

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan hanya meninggalkan SMS kepada Hinata. Sasuke pun beranjak menuju lemari penyimpanan bajunya dan mengganti kimono mandinya dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans hitam selutut.

.

.

Hinata dan Neji tidak bicara sama sekali di dalam mobil. Neji masih memusatkan pikirannya ke jalan depan saat menyetir sedangkan Hinata hanya melihat keluar jendela. Tidak terasa mobil Neji sudah memasuki kawasan rumah Hyuuga. Mereka pun turun dari dalam mobil.

"Hinata." Hinata membalikkan badannnya dikarenakan Neji memanggilnya.

"Iya Neji-Nii?" Hinata berusaha tetap tersenyum meskipun dia tau wajah Neji kini sedang meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Kapan kamu mimisan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Neji menghampiri Hinata dan segera memeluk Hinata serta membelai lembut kepala Hinata. Hinata berusaha tegar untuk tidak menangis.

"Ta-Tadi siang saat sekolah.." Hinata terdiam sesaat "A-Aku tidak ingin membuat Neji-Nii khawatir." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Neji.

Neji hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan.

"Dasar bodoh.. Tentu saja aku khawatir, apalagi kamu tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku. Lain kali jika terjadi apa-apa bilang sama Nii-chan." Neji pun mencubit pipi chubby Hinata menyebabkan Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal pipinya dicubit Neji.

"Sakit Niichan." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang menyebabkan dia semakin lucu.

"Haha.. Maaf Hime.. Sekarang kamu mandi dan beristirahat ya.. Jangan lupa minum obatnya." Neji membelai pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Hai." Hinata memberikan senyum terindahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Neji menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Hinata melihat Hpnya di atas meja belajar karena adanya tanda signal panggilan masuk atau SMS.

6 Misscalls dan 1 SMS.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat nomor tidak dikenal. Hinata segera membuka SMSnya.

**From : 08472327xxxx**

**Telepon aku kembali.**

Hinata pun menelepon balik nomor itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama panggilan itu pun terjawab.

"Moshi moshi." Ini Hinata.

"_Dari mana saja kamu?"_

"I-Ini Sasuke kun?"

"_Kamu pikir siapa lagi?"_

"Ma-Maaf.."

"_Dari mana saja kamu?" _tanya Sasuke kembali karena merasa jawabannya belum dijawab.

"Rumah sakit.."

"_Kamu sakit?" _kali ini terdengar rasa khawatir.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan kembali mengingat kejadian saat di dalam mobil Sasuke. Tanpa Hinata sadari mukanya langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Tentu saja ini kan pertama kalinya Hinata di tembak langsung sama cowok ganteng lagi.

"_Kamu masih disana?" _pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"I-Iya.. Maaf.."

"_Aku tidak perlu maafmu. Kamu ada waktu?"_

"I-Iya.. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke kun."

"_Kamu kangen sama aku.." _Sasuke menggoda Hinata dan dia tau pasti Hinata sedang blushing saat ini.

Gotcha tebakan Sasuke benar. Hinata sedang blushing karena godaan dari Sasuke.

"_Malam ini aku jemput kamu. Jam 7 aku sampai. Jangan telat." _

Hinata belum menjawab apa-apa dia sudah mendengar suara telepon di putuskan.

"Sungguh menyebalkan." Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum. Maksud dari senyumannya apa ya?

Hinata jadi melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata pun segera mandi dan menikmati makan siang yang sudah disiapkan Yui Chan di ruang makan kemudian minum obat. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Hanabi dan Neji. Mungkin Hanabi pergi main dan Neji pergi mengusur perusahaan inti milik Hyuuga selama ayahnya tidak ada di Jepang.

Hinata kini memilih duduk di ruang tamu dan menonton TV. Dia terlihat sedang menikmati acara menonton dorama, sesekali Hinata tertawa karena acaranya yang lucu. Hinata harus menghentikan acara menonton TV ketika telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Moshi moshi." Ini Hinata.

"_Moshi moshi Hinata." _Terdengar suara berat milik seorang lelaki.

"Otousan.."

"_Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Neji dan Hanabi?" _Terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Hiashi.

"Semuanya baik. Otousan bagaimana kabarnya?"

"_Baik nak.. Sepertinya Otousan akan lama disini. Kamu jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu Hinata. Kamu sudah minum obat? Kamu sudah konsultasi kembali dengan Tsunade San?"_

"Hai Otousan.. Aku sudah minum obat dan berkonsultasi dengannya."

"_Kamu ingin hadiah apa sayang?"_

"A-Aku tidak ingin hadiah, aku hanya ingin Otousan sehat dan kembali dengan segera." Suara Hinata kini terdengar lirih, dia nampak sedang menahan untuk tidak menangis. Tentu saja dia sangat rindu dengan ayahnya. Sudah hampir 1 minggu ayahnya pergi keluar negri.

"_Tentu saja.. Aku harus segera pergi Hinata. Ingat jaga dirimu."_

Hinata pun tidak membalas karena yang terdengar tentu saja suara telepon di putuskan. Hinata pun meletakkan ganggang teleponnya kembali ketempat semula. Air mata Hinata pun tidak tertahankan. Kini dia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

"Neji.. dimana kamu?" Sasuke langsung to do point.

"_Masih dikantor. Kenapa?" _

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata makan malam dan jalan-jalan."

"_Hah.?!"_

"Baiklah aku anggap kamu setuju dengan ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai liciknya.

"_Hei, Sas-..."_ Neji terdengar kaget dan suara nya sedikit meninggi.

Tanpa ingin mendengar sahabatnya terus berbicara, Sasuke segera mematikan teleponnya dan memencet klakson mobilnya. Tidak lama keluar seseorang dari dalam rumah. Sasuke pun membukakan pintunya untuk Hinata. Saat di dalam mobil Sasuke melihat Hpnya sedang berdering.

"Tch. Neji.." Sasuke enggan mengangkat teleponnya dan segera menginjak gas meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Telepon terus berdering tanpa henti.

"Ke-Kenapa tidak kamu angkat Sasuke kun?" Hinata sepertinya menyadari telepon Sasuke terus berdering.

"Biarkan saja." Pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada jalan depan.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sasuke sesekali melirik Hinata yang terlihat manis malam ini. Hinata mengenakan dress berwarna lavender soft dengan cardingan berwarna putih dan sepatu flat putih.. Ah,, Tidak lupa jepitan pemberian Sasuke. Well Perfect sudah Hinata malam ini.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mematikan Hpnya karena dia merasa jengkel Neji tidak menyerah menelepon dirinya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab malas.

"_Mau kau bawa kemana Hinata?" _Bisa terdengar suara Neji sudah sangat marah.

"Hanya makan malam saja dan tidak akan lama."

"_Hah.. Kamu ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis. Hinata tidak membawa Hpnya?" _Neji terdengar menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan mengantarkan Hinata sebelum jam 10 malam."

Setelah itu Sasuke pun mematikan kembali teleponnya. Neji juga tidak menelepon kembali. Mendengar namanya di bawa-bawa Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke.

"Da-Dari Neji Nii?" Hinata terlihat ketakutan karena dia tidak memberitahukannya kepada Neji bahwa dia ingin keluar dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih melihat ke arah depan.

Hinata pun tidak menjawab lagi dan dia sedang ketakutan jika sudah pulang nanti. Neji pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah bilang ke Neji." Sasuke seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Setidaknya perkataan Sasuke tadi dapat membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepada Neji karena pasti dia tidak akan mendapatkan ijin dan Hinata pikir ini hanya akan sebentar. Berhubung Neji selalu pulang larut malam bahkan subuh. Ternyata Sasuke malah memberitahu Neji.

Suasana kota Konoha malam ini sangat terlihat indah. Lampu-lampu yang masih menyala dari toko-toko, rumah makan, mall dan lampu jalanan semakin mempercantik kota Konoha di malam hari. Kota Konoha juga terlihat masih ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang menikmati musim panas dimalam hari.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya pada sebuah restaurant mewah. Hinata terlihat enggan turun.

"A-Ano Sasuke kun.. Bolehkah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" Hinata terlihat ragu dan takut Sasuke akan marah karena permintaannya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda dia sedikit bingung. Bukankah semua wanita akan senang jika di ajak ke restaurant mewah.. Kenapa Hinata malah minta tempat lain? Memangnya restaurant ini kurang mewah?

"Kemana?" Sasuke masih menatap Hinata. Hinata yang merasa di lihat oleh Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-Aku ingin pergi ke bukit Konoha.. Disana juga ada kedai kecil.." Hinata masih terlihat ragu dengan keinginannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Ternyata dia memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini Sasuke kenal. Itulah pikiran Sasuke kini.

"Bisa kamu tunjukan jalannya?" Ssauke kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menunggu Hinata menunjukkan jalannya.

"Hn." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Sasuke karena mendapat respon positif atas usulnya.

Selama perjalanan Hinata menunjukkan jalur-jalur yang akan mereka lewati menuju bukit Konoha. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama hanya sekitar 15 menit mobil Sasuke sudah sampai ke bukit Konoha. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke bukit ini, terlihat hanya ada 5 mobil termasuk mobil Sasuke.

Mereka langsung turun dan Hinata dengan segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke untuk menelusuri bukit Konoha. Sasuke awalnya kaget dengan perlakuan Hinata tetapi dia menikmatinya dan membiarkan Hinata menggenggam tangannya.

Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan kedai kecil yang berada di bukit Konoha. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kedai. Mereka di sambut hangat oleh pemilik kedai. Terlihat didalam kedai tidak terlalu ramai hanya 6 wanita termasuk Hinata dan 5 pria termasuk Sasuke dan pemilik kedai.

Para wanita dalam kedai memandang penuh arti ke Sasuke. Tatapan genit dari para wanita dalam kedai dilayangkan ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke terlihat cuek. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang selalu mendapat fans meskipun mukanya terlihat angkuh.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sepertinya tau Hinata melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Bu-Bukan apa-apa." Hinata merasa malu karena ketauan melihat Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun duduk di meja yang kosong dan memesan makanan. Selesai bersantap Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk menikmati keindahan malam itu di teras belakang kedai. Hinata dan Sasuke kini duduk di kursi panjang. Hinata menaikkan ke dua tangannya ke atas seolah ingin menggapai bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit malam itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Hinata yang sungguh menggemaskan..

"Kau tau Sasuke kun.." Hinata masih melihat ke atas langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan.

"Hn." Sasuke juga sepertinya tertarik menatap ke atas langit malam.

"Kalau kita sudah meninggal nanti, kita akan menjadi salah satu bintang di atas." Hinata kini menunjuk salah satu bintang di langit.

"Hah?" Sasuke sepertinya kaget karena yang dia tau bintang itu tercipta dari hidrogen dan helium bukan karena orang meninggal.

"Kata Okaasan, jika kita sudah meninggal nanti kita akan menjadi salah satu penghuni bintang-bintang dilangit. Jika kita merasa rindu maka lihatlah bintang-bintang dilangit.." Pandangan Hinata kini sudah ke Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mencerna kata-kata Hinata dan senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak gagap lagi ya." Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata yang dingin karena udara malam. Sasuke pun melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke Hinata.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata.

Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata agar pandangan Hinata teralih ke Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan mata lavender Hinata. Sasuke mepersempit jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mungil Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit basah. Bibir Sasuke sudah menempel di bibir Hinata. Hinata melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan sepertinya Hinata hanyut oleh ciuman Sasuke dan dia memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman berlangsung lama sampai Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berbau besi dan amis masuk ke dalam mulutnya melalui celah bibirnya. Hinata yang menyadari sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya segera menarik dirinya dari Sasuke dan menutup mulutnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata dalam keadaan mimisan sangat kaget.

Hinata menitikkan air matanya dan melihat nanar ke arah Sasuke dengan menutup mulutnya yang masih terlihat noda darah dari hidungnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk nya berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Kita bersihkan dulu darah di wajahmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam kedai. Setelah ijin dengan pemilik kedai. Hinata dan Sasuke berada di toilet untuk membersihkan noda darah dari wajahnya.

Hinata hanya menangis dan memilih diam. Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dan memilih untuk diam. Selesai membersihkan wajah Hinata dan bibirnya akibat terkena darah saat mereka berciuman. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik kedai dan pamit pulang.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada di dalam mobil dan belum ada satupun yang membuka suara. Sasuke juga tidak langsung memacu mobilnya untuk pergi.

"Sebenarnya kamu sakit apa?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"A-Aku.." Hinata memberi jeda "Ma-Maaf Sasuke kun.. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu.. Lu-Lupakanlah aku.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung dressnya. Hinata merasa sakit mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku tanya kamu sakit apa?" Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi karena dia tidak ingin jawaban lain muncul karena pertanyaannya belum di jawab.

Hinata menghela nafasnya dan badannya bergetar menahan nangis "Ka-Kanker Hati.." Hinata merasa sangat takut dan mulai menitikkan air matanya.. "Stadium lanjut.." lanjut Hinata lagi.

Sasuke kaget mendengar jawaban dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke juga tau kini alasan Neji sempat melarangnya berhubungan lebih jauh dengan Hinata. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Hinata dan menepuk pelan punggung Hinata.

"Maaf."

"Bu-Bukan Sasuke kun yang salah.." Hinata menggeleng lemah kepalanya dan masih menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu sakit apa.. Aku ingin kamu tetap menjadi pacarku." Sasuke mengatakan mantap.

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan penyataan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mau menjadikannya sebagai pacar meskipun tau kini Hinata menderita penyakit mematikan. Hinata melepas pelukan Sasuke dan mengelap air matanya. Sasuke juga membantu mengelap air mata dari wajah Hinata.

"Lihat mataku Hinata." Hinata menatap lekat onyx Sasuke. Hinata bisa melihat keyakinan dari mata Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatmu sembuh, apapun akan aku lakukan. Tetaplah disisiku.." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan memegang bahu Hinata "..dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Sasuke mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap lekat mata lavender Hinata.

* * *

**~Review Time~**

**Maaf chapter kemarin gak bisa balas reviewnya.. Aku uda ngantuk sih... T..T**

**Ryuka Kagare : **Makasi yaa uda suka.. ^^.. Aku juga bingung pas buatnya.. Hahaha.. Pemakaian kata-kata masih harus di lanjutkan... ^^

**Crimson Fruit : **Hahaha.. Iya gpp kokkk crimson chan.. ;p. Makasi ya uda sempet review.. Aku sebenarnya binggung penggunaan suffix.. kalao baca FF org bs pake - ada juga yang langsung ga pake - .. Jadi mohon di maafkan yaa..^^

**Dreamer Ladies : **Kisahnya tetap Happy Ending kok, tapii bisa juga Sad Ending... hahaha.. ^^

**Indigo Mitha-Chan: **Ini kelanjutannya mungkin masih gantung banget... tapi bakal update cepat.. ^^

**Kuro Yuki : ** Tidak ada unsur sampah kok.. Mungkin kamu harus buat ID.. Yuki-San.. ^^

**Bonbon 0330 : **Dilanjutkan !^^

**Lily Purple Lily : **Aku juga mau kalao dijemput Sasuke.. tapi lebih seneng di jemput Gaara #Loh..!.. Jadi pendonornya masih belum tau.. ;p

** : **Aku juga nangis pas baca Neji mati... Huaa.. T..T Konoha kehilangan orang penting lagi... T..T sabar yaaaa Yui-Chan.. T..T

**Moku-Chan : **Hinata pasti sembuh.. ^^

* * *

Maaf chapter ini masih menggantung, tapi 2 chapter lagi bakal habis.. Entah Sad atau Happy End..

Aku maunya tetap Happy End... ^^ tetap semangat ya semua...

Masukan lagi plis... ^^

Aku juga bakal keluarin Fanfic ke 2 ...

Ide mgkn pasaran (belum baca semua FF SasuHina) takut nya nanti sama.. semoga aja belum ada ya...;p

Akhir kata.. Arigatou Gozaimasu.. m(-.-)m


	7. Goodbye

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict

Season by Hime

Happy Reading

.

* * *

'_Aku akan membuatmu sembuh, apapun akan aku lakukan. Tetaplah disisiku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.' _Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang di kepala Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"A-Ano.. Sasuke kun.." Hinata masih takut untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dan dia memilih melihat ujung dressnya.

"Hn."

"A-Apa kamu serius dengan ucapanmu?" Hinata terlalu takut untuk mempercayai Sasuke. Mereka kan baru kenal beberapa hari gitu.

"Apa aku terdengar sedang bercanda? Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya." Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

Mereka kini terdiam kembali.

Suasana malam menyebabkan kota Konoha tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang melintas dan dengan cepat pula mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki kawasan rumah Hyuuga.

"Turunlah.. Kau harus banyak istirahat.. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu ketika aku sudah sampai dirumah." Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membelai pelan wajah Hinata yang terlihat sembab akibat menangis.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke dan Sasuke pun membalas dengan senyuman.

Ketika Hinata turun dari mobil, Neji sudah menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu.

"Neji-Nii..." Hinata terlihat ketakutan melihat Neji bertampang sangar.

"Masuklah.. Aku ingin bicara dengan Sasuke.." Mendengar perintah Neji, Hinata hanya bisa menurut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum nya tentu saja Hinata sudah memberikan salam kepada Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun ikut turun dari dalam mobil.

"Masuklah Sasuke, Ada yang harus kita bicarakan.." Suara Neji terdengar datar dan wajahnya kembali menyiratkan rasa sedih.

Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di ruang utama. Neji menyusul setelah menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tau maksud perkataanmu _waktu itu._" Sasuke menatap Neji lekat-lekat.

"Sejak kapan?" Neji nampaknya tau alur pembicaraan Sasuke dan sepertinya dia juga ingin membahas hal yang sama.

"Tadi..." Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar "Hinata mimisan ketika kami berciuman." Tidak ada rasa takut dari perkataannya barusan. Neji tentu kesal karena bisa-bisanya pria dihadapannya ini merebut kesucian bibir Hinata.

"Dia memberitahukan tentang penyakitnya.. dan dia minta aku untuk melupakannya dan menolakku." Terdengar nada lirih dari perkataan Sasuke.

Neji hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu Sasuke."

"Aku pasti akan menyembuhkan Hinata.. Aku akan bawa dia berobat keluar negri.. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi Hinata, asal dia tidak meninggalkanku.. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Jika aku bisa mengorbankan hatiku untuknya, aku rela.." Neji sedikit terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan juga tidak terdengar sedikitpun rasa menyesal dari perkataannya. Mungkin ini menunjukkan Sasuke serius dengan Hinata.

"Awalnya aku berpikir sepertimu.. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu.. Hatimu belum tentu cocok dengan tubuh Hinata.." Neji membenamkan kepalanya di antara tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kamu percaya keajaiban?" Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Maksudmu?" Neji masih bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Sasuke memilih melihat gelas yang berisi teh di hadapannya.

"Tak ku sangka Hinata memberikan pengaruh besar dalam hidupmu." Neji tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Neji.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

"Sebaiknya pun begitu."

Sasuke pun pamit pulang.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu Nii-san.." Sasuke tanpa basa basi langsung duduk di ranjang Itachi. Itachi kini sedang membaca berkas-berkas laporan perusahaan di mejanya.

Itachi yang merasa Sasuke sedang serius langsung menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" Itachi meletakkan kaca matanya di atas meja dan memijit mijit matanya yang pegal.

"Carikan aku orang yang mau mendonorkan hatinya." Sasuke masih dalam mode serius.

"Baiklah." Itachi tidak ingin menggoda adiknya karena yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah seorang Uchiha yang sedang serius dan bukan main-main.

Mendengar respon positif dari Itachi, Sasuke pun meninggalkan kamar Itachi dan berhenti di depan pintu.

"Arigatou Nii-san.." Terdengar suara lirih dari Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat punggung adik semata wayangnya menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin akrab. Tidak terasa liburan musim panas pun telah tiba. Hinata sepertinya akan menghabiskan masa liburannya untuk terus beristirahat di rumah. Sasuke sering mengunjungi Hinata di rumah sekedar untuk menemaninya berbincang.

Hinata menyadari sepertinya dia jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke. Sahabat Sasuke berencana untuk membuatkan pesta yang meriah di rumah Sasuke tentu saja acara ini di terima oleh Ibu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya malas mendengarkan itu dan dia pun menuju kediaman Hyuuga untuk menemui Hinata..

.

.

Hinata kini sedang duduk malas di teras belakang rumahnya. Suasana sore hari di musim panas memang cocok untuk merelakskan pikiran.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini, Hime?" Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke Kun.." Hinata kaget dan malu karena Sasuke sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan wajahnya dibenamkan ke bahu Hinata.

Sasuke selalu menyenangi wangi dari Hinata, begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati.

"Aku tanya kamu sedang apa Hime?" Sasuke masih bergelut manja dengan Hinata.

Hinata kini sedang blushing berat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. "Me-Menikmati sore hari.." Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Minggu depan aku akan merayakan ulang tahun. Aku ingin kamu datang sebagai tamu kehormatanku dan aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata dan memberikan sensasi geli pada Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata yang geli.

Sasuke pun mencium leher Hinata dan meninggalkan bercak merah tipis. Hinata kaget dan dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tetapi Hinata merasa senang karena Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan dirinya meskipun tau kini dia sakit parah.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang kecil, tertawa bersama, dan ciuman hangat dari Sasuke. Notabandnya mereka memang belum pacaran tetapi Sasuke yakin kini Hinata juga menyukai dirinya sepertinya dirinya yang mencintai Hinata.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba 23 July. Hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Sasuke berniat melamar Hinata pada hari ini. Dia ingin memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya dan membawa Hinata untuk pergi berobat keluar negri karena Itachi baru memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan untuk dirinya. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah Kado terindah dari Itachi.

2 hari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke, Itachi berhasil mendapatkan orang yang ingin mendonorkan hatinya. Setelah melalui proses pemeriksaan dan lain-lain ternyata semua cocok dengan Hinata. Itachi pun memberitahukan pada Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke terlihat tampan malam ini. Semua undangan terpukau dengan ketampanannya. Dari sekian banyak tamu Sasuke hanya menunggu seseorang, sepertinya tamu istimewa itu belum datang.

"Oi Teme...Otanjoubi Omedetou.." Naruto memperlihatkan senyumannya yang sehangat mentari.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan mencari sosok Hinata.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke kun.." Sakura menggandeng mesra tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke nampaknya sedikit acuh dengan perlakuan khusus dari sahabatnya. "Hn. Arigatou."

"Kamu mencari siapa Sasuke?" Kiba melihat mata Sasuke seperti mencari sosok seseorang dari banyak kerumunan.

"Tch. Terlalu ramai." Sasuke merasa kesal karena tamu yang diundang melebihi perkiraannya.

"Kau mencari Neji dan Hinata?" suara Gaara terdengar cool.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sakura yang mengerti segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Sakura berpikir mungkin memang tidak akan ada harapan lagi. Dia ingin membuat sahabatnya bahagia. Mungkin memang kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah Hinata.

Acara hampir di mulai tetapi sosok yang dinantikan oleh Sasuke belum juga tiba.

.

.

Mari kita lihat Hinata. . .

3 jam sebelum Hinata dan Neji berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

Hinata sepertinya sudah siap. Dia sudah mengenakan gaun pemberian Sasuke. Gaun berwarna Hitam dengan cardigan berwarna putih. Hinata sedikit memoles wajahnya yang pucat. Neji pun sudah siap dan menunggu Hinata di ruang utama.

Neji menghampiri kamar Hinata karena merasa Hinata sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar.

Tok.. Tok..

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Neji segera membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Neji kaget melihat Hinata yang duduk tersungkur dilantai dengan memegangi mulutnya yang berdarah. Sepertinya Hinata mimisan lagi dan kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Neji segera mengambil handuk dan membasahkannya di wastafel. Neji mengelap wajah Hinata. Hinata terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kamu yakin bisa pergi?" Suara Neji terdengar lirih dan masih mengelap noda darah dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian memeluk Neji sambil terisak-isak.

"Neji Nii.. Terima kasih untuk pengorbananmu selama ini.." Hinata masih menangis "A-Aku takut mati Neji Nii.." lanjutnya lagi.

Neji membelai pelan rambut Hinata. Suaranya seperti terhambat oleh sesuatu. Dia tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Neji Sama.." Yui memanggil Neji dengan tergesa-gesa dengan telepon genggam di tangannya.

"Tsunade-San bilang sudah menemukan pendonor nya." Kini raut wajah Yui berubah menjadi cerah.

"Apa?" Neji mengambil telepon genggam dari Yui.

"Apa itu benar Tsunade-san?" Terlihat raut wajah Neji menjadi cerah.

"_Apa aku pernah berbohong?" _Suara Tsunade menjadi sedikit kesal karena dikira berbohong. "_Sebaiknya sekarang kamu terbang dengan pesawat pribadi. Pendonornya berada di Korea.. Aku sudah menghubungi kabuto untuk menjemput kalian di bandara" _lanjut Tsunade.

"Hai.. Arigatou Tsunade-San." Neji menitikan air mata. Air mata bahagia.

Neji dengan segera memeluk Hinata yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Kita pergi malam ini Hime." Neji memegangi bahu Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke kun?"

"Aku akan urus itu nanti." Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yui "Yui siapkan baju ku dan Hinata."

"Hai Neji Sama." Yui pamit dan mulai mengemas pakaian Hinata dan Neji.

"Aku akan tulis surat untuk Sasuke." Hinata bangun dan menuju meja belajarnya.

Hinata menulis pesan yang akan dia sampaikan kepada Sasuke. Setelah selesai dia masukan kedalam amplop putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Neji.

"Aku akan minta Kaoru untuk menyerahkannya." Neji tersenyum dan keluar kamar untuk menemui Kaoru.

Hinata merasa senang karena dia telah mendapatkan donor hati tetapi tersirat kesedihan begitu dalam matanya. 'Akankah semua berjalan lancar?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Malam itu Hinata dan Neji pergi ke korea dengan pesawat pribadi milik Hyuuga. Hanabi menjaga rumah takut jika Hiashi menelepon ke rumah. Seisi rumah diminta untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Hinata dan Neji. Mereka hanya berharap operasinya berjalan lancar. Sedangkan Kaoru masih dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat masih gelisah karena Hinata dan Neji belum terlihat di pestanya. Dia terus berjalan melewati para tamu dan menunggu di depan pintu, sampai sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gerbang. Sasuke berharap itu adalah Hinata dan Neji, tetapi sayang sekali yang turun adalah seorang butler.

"Apa betul anda Sasuke sama?" Butler itu terlihat tenang.

"Hn." Sasuke ingin tau tujuan butler ini datang ke rumahnya.

"Maaf kelancangan saya Sasuke Sama.." Kaoru membungkuk memberi hormat "Perkenalkan saya Kaoru.. Saya dimintai menyerahkan ini kepada anda." Kaoru menyerahkan amplop berwarna putih kepada Sasuke. "Saya permisi." Kaoru pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka isi surat itu. Onyxnya membulat sempurna ketika membaca tiap kalimat dalam surat itu.

_Sasuke kun.. Maaf.._

_Aku tidak bisa datang malam ini ke pesta ulang tahunmu.._

_Aku harus pergi karena sudah mendapatkan donor hati.._

_Ku mohon lupakanlah diriku, aku tidak yakin operasi ini akan berjalan lancar.._

_Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu sia-sia.._

_Maafkanlah keegoisanku.._

_Satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui.._

_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke kun.. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya._

_Hinata._

Sasuke meremas kertas itu dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan pestanya, baginya pesta itu tidak ada artinya jika Hinata tidak ada. Sasuke menancap gasnya dalam-dalam berharap cepat sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Dia ingin menemani Hinata.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu 5 menit, Sasuke sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Dia memencet bel, berharap Hinata belum pergi.. Sasuke terus memencet bel. Tiba-tiba Hanabi membuka pintunya.

"Nee-chan dan Neji-Nii sudah pergi.." Hanabi tau pasti Sasuke akan kemari setelah membaca surat itu.

"Kamu tau alamat rumah sakitnya?" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hanabi.

"Aku tidak tau.. Mereka tidak memberitahukannya pada kami.. Mereka merahasiakannya.." Hanabi berbohong, dan Sasuke juga tertipu.

Sasuke hanya duduk lemas.

"Pulanglah dan jalani hidupmu sebaik mungkin. Nee-chan akan senang melihatmu bahagia." Hanabi hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke masih duduk lemah di lantai. Pandangannya masih menerawang. Sasuke tidak bisa menangis. Hatinya remuk.

* * *

.

.

Langsung klik next untuk liat endingnya.. ^^


	8. Ending

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Warning: Typo, gaje, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, OOC (maybe), first fict

Season by Hime

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Sasuke terus berlari mencari sosok yang kini telah hilang. Wangi dari tubuhnya yang tertinggal meninggalkan kenangan yang amat dalam.

Sasuke terpuruk.

Sasuke terjatuh.

Sasuke kehilangan, ya.. Sasuke sangat kehilangan kini.

Sebagian jiwanya pergi bersama angin.

Sasuke terus mencari sosok itu. Sosok gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, begitu menurutnya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Sasuke masih mencari sosok gadis yang bernama Hinata. Seolah Hinata ditelan bumi. Semua merahasiakan keberadaannya. Setiap hari Sasuke terus mengunjungi rumah Hyuuga berharap kekasih hatinya telah kembali dan memeluknya tetapi, hasilnya nihil.

Sasuke kini terlihat rapuh, wajah tampannya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Sungguh menyiksa.. Keluarga Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya bisa mendukung dari belakang. Sasuke benar-benar merasakan kerapuhan.

.

.

.

Musim gugur pun tiba.. Pohon-pohon mulai menguning, suasana jalanan lebih dominan menjadi berwarna kuning, orange, coklat. Hujan pun mengawali musim gugur dan mengakhiri musim panas di Konoha. Anak-anak sekolahan pun harus masuk kembali ke sekolahnya setelah merasakan liburan panjang.

Di bandara Konoha terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekedar untuk membeli tiket, memesan kamar di dekat bandara, menunggu take-off dan menunggu keluarga atau teman yang akan take-in.

Pesawat pagi penerbangan Korea ke Konoha mendarat dengan mulus. Banyak orang membawa koper mereka keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan. Terlihat 2 pemuda pemudi yang berjalan santai setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang. Seorang gadis dan seorang pria. Senyum terukir di wajah sang Gadis, sedangkan sang pria hanya menunjukan ekspresi lega.

"Neji-Nii.. Serahkan surat ini ke Sasuke kun ya.." Seru si gadis malu-malu.

"Tentu saja Hime.. Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk dirinya.." Neji menerima surat dari tangan Hinata.

Kaoru menjemput Hinata dan Neji yang sudah tiba dibandara. Kepulangan mereka dirahasiakan seperti ketika mereka pergi. Neji dan Hinata kini menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Neji-Nii.. Menurutmu Sasuke sudah melupakanku?" Tersirat kesedihan di wajah Hinata.

"Aku yakin dia bukan tipe seperti itu.. Tidak akan semudah itu untuk melupakan cinta pertama.." neji tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah tipis karena senang.

"Kaoru-San, Tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat dulu." Hinata terlihat senang.

"Hai Hime Sama." Kaoru tersenyum dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang ingin di tuju Hinata.

Sesampainya hanya Hinata yang turun, kemudian Kaoru dan Neji pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Neji meminta Kaoru untuk menyerahkan surat kepada Sasuke seperti saat malam itu.

.

.

.

Ting tong... Ting tong..

Bel berbunyi di kediaman Uchiha. Seorang pria membuka pintu. Sedikit terkejut pria itu ketika melihat tamu yang datang. Kaoru hanya membungkukkan badannya kepada pemilik rumah yang membuka kan pintu.

"Sasuke-Sama.. ini ada surat untuk ada.. Saya permisi." Kaoru undur diri ketika surat itu sudah di pegang oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sedikit terkejut dan dia dengan buru-buru membuka surat itu. Onyxnya membulat sempurna dan senyuman bahagia jelas terukir dari wajahnya.

_Sasuke kun, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah kamu masih menungguku?_

_Aku ingin memberitahumu operasiku berhasil 100%._

_Temuilah aku di tempat pertama kita berciuman.._

_H.H_

Sasuke segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan dia menancap gasnya kencang-kencang. Untuk memastikan keaslian surat ini dia menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Ketika dia turun dari mobil, dia melihat sahabatnya Neji telah menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Temuilah dia.." Neji tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Segera Sasuke menunjukan senyum bahagia dan tidak terlihat raut wajah khawatir maupun takut. Sasuke langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang tunjuk Hinata, Bukit Konoha. Tidak membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, Sasuke sudah tiba dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan hatinya berdegup dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu dan mencari sosok yang sangat dia rindukan. Sasuke segera berlari menuju halaman belakang kedai dan langkahnya terhenti dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal. Senyuman kembali terukir ketika dia melihat sosoknya sedang duduk manis membelakanginya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan sehingga tidak meninggalakan jejak suaranya. Sasuke kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang sang Gadis. Sasuke memeluknya erat dari belakang, Sasuke bisa mencium wangi dari gadis yang dia rindukan itu.

"Wangimu tidak berubah Hinata." Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke kun." Hinata kaget tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah memeluknya dan wajah Hinata kini bersemu merah sekali.

Sasuke terus menikmati keadaan ini, dia ingin memastikan dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Tadaima Sasuke kun." Hinata berbisik pelan ke Sasuke yang masih setia dengan aksinya sedari tadi.

"Okaeri Hinata.." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke. Muka Hinata kembali bersemu merah.

Sasuke pelan-pelan mencium pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian dia mulai melanjutkan dengan mencium leher putih Hinata dan meninggalkan sedikit noda merah. Sasuke merubah posisinya dan sudah berdiri di depan Hinata. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar berdiri dan Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata erat-erat takut akan kehilangan dirinya lagi. Hinata pun membalas pelukannya.

"Kamu harus dihukum." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata.

"Ke-Kenapa aku harus dihukum?" Hinata merasa takut dengan ancaman Sasuke, meski suara Sasuke terdengar nakal.

"Karena kamu sudah berani membuatku merasa gila." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Maaf Sasuke kun." Terdengar suara lirih dari Hinata.

"Kamu harus menjadi istriku, mencintaiku, dan jangan pergi dariku lagi." Bisik Sasuke lagi di telinga Hinata disertai ciuman singkat di lehernya.

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang melamar Hinata yang memang tertunda saat itu. Hinata segera menganggukan kepalanya dan senyum terukir di wajah mereka berdua. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir Hinata yang merah dan tipis.. Angin lembut dari musim gugur membelai mereka.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian. . .

Hinata kini sedang duduk di ruang rias. Wajahnya tersirat ketakutan, tangannya terus berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang. Dia melihat wajahnya ke cermin. Sungguh bukan dirinya.

"Kamu tegang ya Hinata-Chan.." Tenten menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

"Hm." Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan emnunduk kembali.

"Hari ini kamu terlihat cantik Hinata-Chan.. Kamu bagaikan putri dongeng saja." Ino menimpali.

Hinata pun tersenyum kepada ke dua sahabatnya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke dan dia akan segera menyandang nyonya Uchiha.

"Hinata.. Selamat untukmu.." Hiashi memeluk Hinata penuh sayang.

"Arigatou Otousan." Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayah akan menunggumu di depan." Hiashi pun meninggalkan Hinata di ruang rias dengan sahabatnya.

"Selamat Neechan.." Hanabi memeluk Hinata dan menangis bahagia kakak tercintanya.

"Arigatou Hanabi.." Hinata mengelus rambut Hanabi.

"Hinata Sama, Resepsi akan dimulai. Hiashi Sama sudah menunggumu di depan." Yui tersenyum.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap dan keluar menuju altar bersama ayahnya.

Hinata kini berjalan didampingi ayahnya menuju altar. Senyum bahagia yang cantik tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata. Di altar sudah terlihat Sasuke dan pastur. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Sasuke menjemput Hinata untuk melangkah bersama ke depan altar.

Sumpah dan janji sakral pernikahan pun sudah di ucapkan. Cincin pernikahan pun sudah bertengger di jari manis kedua mempelai. Pastur mengiyakan ciuman suami istri. Mulai hari ini sampai maut menjemput Hinata sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Semua hadirin yang hadir bertepuk tangan dan menangis haru penuh bahagia.

.

.

The End

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia.. Ini Happy Ending yang sudah dirancang.. ^^

Maaf untuk alur yang kacau, Typo, OOC dan kesalahan lainnya.

Terima kasih juga untuk SHL.. \(^^)/

Jangan lupa FF SH yang ke dua ya... ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih... ^^


End file.
